The Selection: The Fight for Prince Jacob
by ilona18
Summary: Cassandra Morris is a 3 who enters the selection for a chance to win the prince. Right before she leaves, she finds out that a boy already likes her. It's too late now though, at the palace, she finds herself liking Prince Jacob, but romantically? She still broods about the person back home, if he is still home. Lot's of rebels are around, and Cassie isn't who she thought she was.
1. Chapter 1

Cassie's POV

I looked down at my watch and sighed. Mom's coming home, here comes the yell fest. I hear the front door open and I hastily shove the book I was reading under my bed. _Reading comes after homework_, I hear my mother's voice in my head. I sigh again and walk down the stairs. Mother expects me to be present when she gets home. She looks up from taking her shoes off at the door as I walk down the steps. "Hi mom." I say. She just looks at me. She goes into the kitchen, "Did you wash the cabinets and chairs?" She asks, expecting a yes. "Yes, of course mother. How was your day at work."

My mother needs no more of a cue. "Oh, it was fine. This one boy thought that he could get away with cheating on a test, well we straightened that out fast enough. I imagine that he has detention."

_Of course you straightened it out with punishment, that's all you know how to do. _Sometimes, really all of the time I resent my mother. She snaps me out of my muse with a sharp command, "Did you make dinner?" Uh-oh, I forgot! I was so immersed in my book that I forgot! She must see the panic on my face because she smirks like she's won a prize. "Oh I'll make it, you ungrateful little brat, go get the mail."

I wince and dutifully march down the driveway to get the mail; a letter for my mother, three for my father, and a letter to Cassandra Morris, wait, that's me! I quickly rip open the envelope! Yes! I've been waiting for this for weeks now! My entry form for the Selection for Prince Jacob, a chance to get away from home and compete for the beautiful prince of my country. I smile at the thought. _If mom sees this, she'll make me throw it out. Hmm, I'll just ask dad to drive me to the Kent Province Office. Yeah! That's what I'll do! _I stuff the letter in my pocket carefully and head inside. Just as I'm handing mom the mail, the phone rings. I jump to get it and a familiar voice is on the other end.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Sorry about the short chapter, I'm new at this, and I'm not the greatest computer expert! **

**Thank you CateCassidy, Queen Zeena, and Prnamber3909 for being my first reviewers! **

_ The phone rings, __I jump up to get it and a familiar voice is on the other end. _

"Hey Cassie." A voice says sounding very strained. "Are you still coming over this weekend?" My sister asks.

"Yeah sure, Mrs. Scott," I say loudly for my mother's benefit. I half run half trip up to my room. "What are you thinking, calling when mom's home."

"Sorry." She says sounding tired. "I just need some help with the baby, it's hard."

Instantly I feel guilty. _Of course she needs help, poor girl. _See, my sister, Alexa, is 21 and she is a five. She got pregnant a year ago so naturally she had to get married to the father, (who she really did love) before it showed that she was carrying a kid, or else, because of Illea's law that you have to be married before you have kids, she'd be put in jail. When my mother found out that Alexa married a five she disowned her and Alexa literally had to survive from the wages of her musician of a husband. Because Alexa is my sister and I love her no matter her caste, I secretly visit her on the weekends, when my mother thinks I'm with a friend or at the library. I help her take care of her baby and give her some extra money from the writing contests that I win. So when she called me just now my heart melted because she sounded so tired from working late at night and then taking care of her little baby.

"Of course I'm coming," I said forcing myself to sound upbeat and not like I was sorry for her. Although Alexa is in a low caste now, she's still really strong and she hates when people feel sorry for her. She is her mother's daughter after all, disowned or not.

"Ok, great, I'll see you then. Hey did you get a letter for the selection, all of my piano students were crowing about how they were going to win." She lets a trickle of amusement seep into her voice.

"Yeah, I got mine, hey! We could fill it out together this weekend!" I say enthusiastically.

"Cassie, you're going to have to tell mom." Alexa says.

"I can't, I'm probably not going to get picked anyway, so no harm done. Can you imagine her reaction? _You're going to apply_ _for some silly contest to be the princess. Yeah right, you can barely walk in heels, you hate dresses, and you'll miss out on so much school and you'll fall behind. Besides, you! Ha! You couldn't even be elected president of the student council, there's no way you're going to be picked."_

I tried to imitate mother's voice perfectly, but when Alexa laughs I know I didn't succeed.

"Cassie," Mom yells, "Dinner's ready!"

"Oops, I gotta go, I'll see you soon! Bye!"

I walk down the stairs for the second time this hour and think that although my life wasn't exactly posh, maybe, just maybe that was all about to change.

* * *

"Ok, so name: Cassandra Morris, Age: 16." I say. I'm sitting at the kitchen table of Alexa's house, filling in the application.

"Ooh, languages. Well, for once I have to thank mom for making me learn an extra two: Spanish and Russian!" Alexa and I giggle, but that stops when the baby starts crying.

"Here, got you a pacifier for him." I give it to Alexa and she immediately puts it in little Matthew's mouth.

"Ok, cool, next, special skills. Um, I can sing and play the violin; anything else?"

"Oh, Cassie, you can do lot's of things: Gymnastics, dance, not to mention you're a genius at school and you correct the teachers all of the time." She says with a little laugh at how much I downplay my strengths.

"All right," I say writing it all down.

Alexa gets up and goes to the window, "Dad's here." She gives me a big hug, and whispers "good luck."

I get up, grab my bag and get in the car. It's only 3:00 but the province office already has a line.

"Remind me again, why I have to drive you." Dad asks skeptically.

"Because mom wouldn't let me, just don't tell her and everything will be fine." I sigh and take out a book from my bag. Just as I'm up to a good part, dad interrupts, "Cass, hey, did you know that they're taking pictures!" He asks me a little panicked.

"What! No, oh no that's just great!"

Ring! Ring!

I grab my phone, mom cell, says the caller ID. I'm mystified, what does she want?

"Hi mom."

"Don't hi me, why did I get a phone call from the province office telling me to tell my daughter that they're taking pictures for the selection lottery?" She asks sounding very terse and mad.

"Because I'm signing up for the selection." I admit in defeat.

"What!" She yells.

Uh-Oh!

"Oh that's great, why didn't you tell me, oh, imagine if you win, oh, of course you will, you're so beautiful and smart!" She remarks.

"Wait, what! You're not mad!"

"Mad, of course not! Actually-"

I cut her off, "Mom, I'm next, gotta go see ya!"

"What happened." Dad asks, eyebrows furrowed.

I just stare at my phone, she wasn't mad, all this worry for nothing! Oh my god, all of this sneaking around when she actually wanted me to enter. I don't understand, she said no when I asked her at home when the report first mentioned it, what changed her mind?

"Dad, did you do something to change her mind?" I asked.

"Oh, look, it's your turn Cass, go ahead!" He said sounding way to upbeat.

I sign in at the desk confirming that everything was true that I wrote and took my picture. As I smiled I thought of mom saying yes, and my amazing big sister Alexa, and I smiled even bigger.

* * *

The night of the report!

Mom turns it on. My younger brothers just look at me, "You're not going to win!" Says Joseph, the baby of the family, he's on 6. "You're to smart for the prince." He laughs like a maniac. "Oh, don't listen to him," my other brother, Daniel says, he's 13. "If you get picked I'm sure the prince will like you."

"Hush, both of you, I'm nervous enough as it is!" I say twisting my hands around together, a nervous habit of mine that mom's always nagging me about.

Then Gavin Fermont starts announcing the girls. Cynthia Rose from Clermont, 2. The prince's eyes widen, I don't blame him, she's really pretty. Dang! Ashley Laru from Carolina, 4. The prince smiles happily. Cassandra Morris from Kent, 3. I stare in shock at the screen. The prince whispers something to his mother. My phone starts ringing, the house phone starts ringing, my mother starts screaming, Joseph starts yelling. Oh, my gosh, I'm, going, to, the, palace. I'm going to the palace to compete for Prince Jacob, what if he doesn't like me! I snap out of my reverie and pick up my cell phone. Uh-oh, it's James, I forgot about him in all of the excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**All righty. Hello! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! **

**LizDaughterofHades: Thanks! I'm also trying to get all of my friends obsessed with it as well, so far I have got 2 of them reading it and they all love it!**

**Tigerstar1234: Thank you very much for reading and reviewing! **

**Also, just saying, I did not come up with the selection, that honor goes to Kiera Cass. I'm just writing my own version of it. **

_Uh-oh, it's James, I forgot about him in all of the excitement._

"Hi James." I get up and go to my room putting a finger to my lips, the universal sign for shush, to my rowdy family.

"Hi Cassie." He says, "Anything you want to tell me?" He says sarcastically.

"Um, well, surprise, I'm in the selection!" I say nervously awaiting his reaction, hardly believing the words coming out of my mouth were true.

"Well, someone had to go from Kent, and I'm glad it's you." He says affectionately. James is my best friend in the whole wide world. We've known each other since 6th grade and we instantly clicked. Now, there is absolutely nothing romantic going on between us. I mean, he's brought it up once, but we both agreed that if we can't find anyone that we'd love to spend our life with more, then we'd date and maybe marry. So we both did date, just other people. I always knew that I'd probably end up with him in the end, but I did not foresee the Selection as the thing that separated us. Of course, my mother adored James and always pushed for us to be together as a couple, but I pushed right back.

"Anyways," James was saying, "If you're free tomorrow after school I think that I want to take you out on a date, just as friends though, before you leave for the palace." He says hurriedly like I might stop the words from coming out.

There was a silence, and then, "Oh, of course James, thought would be awesome, I'll probably need that by tomorrow. Everyone is going to be talking to me at school now because I'm partially famous." I say wryly.

James laughs at that. "Ok, see ya tomorrow Mo."

"Hey!" I mockingly protest. James always teases me by shortening my last name, Morris to Mo. At first it was annoying, but he uses it fondly. The same way he teases me with Mo, I tease him with Cap, because his last name is Capri.

"Bye," He says, and then the phone silent. I hear mom coming up the stairs, phone in hand she looks absolutely outraged.

"Do you know that you can't go to school tomorrow and neither can I! It's so silly, all they need are your dress measurements, they can do that after school I said, and why during the day, I have work! I also complained. So they said they'll call me back." She says shaking her head.

Ring! Ring!

"Oh, that's them."

After a few seconds she hangs up.

"Ok, the dress measurements can be done after school, and I'm going to be there too because I'm taking a half day!" She trills.

"Ok, great." I say in response.

"Oh darling, you're going to be famous, and we're going to be rich, who knows, maybe we can buy our way up to two's if you don't win!."

Her voice just blends together after a minute. So she wants the fame and money. _Figures. _I think disgustedly.

Wait, tomorrow after school, I have my date with James! That is so not fair! We only have less than a week to spend some time together before I have to leave. I take a deep breath and suck up my courage.

"Mom, James and I are going out tomorrow, so I can't have my dress fitting you see."

She gives me an evil glare.

"Darling, you're competing for the prince now, you can't be friends with James anymore, I know that you're just friends but think of how it would look it you're seen walking with a cute boy when you're part of the selection, hmm?"

"Ugh!" I scream. Mom leaves closing the door behind her. I grab my phone and look at the time, hmm, it's too late to call him now, I'll do it tomorrow morning before school.

* * *

_7:00 in the morning _

"Ok, so there are a few rules for the selection," the bald guy says sleepily. Someone from the palace was supposed to come during the day to explain the rules to me, but since mother said I had to go to school, they had to come in the morning, but baldy over here was not exactly a morning person.

"You know how it goes," he says eager to get out of here. "No fighting with other girls and no other relationships with other boys, simple and easy, any other questions?"

"No, I'm good. Thanks." I also was eager to call James, just to talk to him as well as cancel our plans.

"Very well, Miss Vivian will be in contact with you shortly on proper dress and, (yawn), other things."

Talking to my mother now he says "Ok now, Mrs. Morris, please sign here to say that you've received the first check. Ok thank you, have a good morning and rest of the day." He gets up to leave and mother shows him out.

The moment he's out of earshot, I pick up my the phone and call James .He doesn't pick up. Strange, I know he's supposed to be home, he's probably eating breakfast right now. Hmm. Instead of redialing, I call Alexa. She picks up on the first ring.

"Hi Cass." She answers. "Congrats by the way on –" I cut her off.

"Hey, you know your across the street neighbor James?" I ask her.

"Yeah, we've spoken, why?" She says sounding a little affronted at being cut off mid sentence.

"Is there a car in the driveway?" I ask a little panicked.

"Yeah there is, Cass, what's going on?" She asks confused.

"How many cars are in the driveway." I ask taking a deep breath.

"There's one that's blue, and then, wait, there's a limousine parked at the corner. Is that normal?"

"I don't think so, just call me when limo gets moved, ok? Thank you so much."

My phone rings again in five minutes.

"Ok, Cassie, you're not going to like this, but this one guy in a suit just left with two other guys who looked like some kind of guards. Do you want me to give this James guy the phone?" She asks trying to do whatever she can to help her little sister.

"Um, sure, just don't get into any trouble."

"Ok, don't worry, hold on a second. Hey Michael, can you take the baby for a minute. Ok, wait, I'm ringing the doorbell, wait, he doesn't know that I'm your sister though what do I say?"

"Just say that Cassie wants to speak to him."

"Ok, someone's opening up the door, it's his dad."

Though the conversation that they exchanged was muffled, I could still understand it.

"Ah, yes, Mrs. Levitz. Um, now's not a very good time but-"

"Where is James Capri?" My sister asks boldly cutting the poor man off.

"Like I said, now's not a good time, but,- hey what are you doing, you can't just barge in someone's home like this."

Uh-oh, sometimes, Alexa's way to bold.

"James Capri," I hear her yell, "Someone wants to talk to you."

"What," he says, "Who?"

"Find out, here's the phone."

"Hello?"

I answer, "Hi James, are you avoiding me?"

Silence.

"Cassie," he whispers, "I can't talk to you right now, I'll get caught!"

"Mr. Capri, you will talk to me right now, what's going on?"

"Ok, ok, keep your voice down, they bugged my phone or something, but I think Mrs. Levitz phone is safe though, wait, how do you know her?"

"Not important right now!"

"Right sorry! I guess they interviewed a few kids at school or something because these official looking guys came to talk to me about my girlfriend Cassandra." He trails off awaiting my reaction.

"What? But we're not, I mean, but" I stutter.

"Yeah, we know that, but think of what it looks like to people who don't know us, it looks like we're dating, it didn't help that I asked you to go out with me last night. So I was just scolded by the official and threatened by the guards never to have contact with you again. So I was also forbidden to go to school until you left and our phones were all bugged so they would know if we had contact." He finishes with a hefty sigh.

"Oh, James, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen," I say agitated for my best friend.

"I suppose you can tell me who Mrs. Levitz is to apologize," James says slyly.

"All right, ok, Mrs. Levitz is really my sister Alexa, since she married a five, my mother disowned her, please don't tell any one, my mom doesn't even know that I spend time with her or talk to her." I plead.

"My lips are sealed," He says, and I can picture him locking his lips with a pretend key and throwing it away, I know him that well.

"Sorry again, I'm probably not going to go to school today anyway, I'll probably go to Alexa's, maybe I'll see you there?" I ask wondering if he would risk it.

"Yes, of course, I would love to go see my across the street neighbors new son and wish them congratulations." He says seriously.

Holding in a laugh I apologize again for the inconvenience, tell him to explain everything to Alexa, and say goodbye.

Ah, James, he can always make me laugh, but I'm part of the selection now, I can't have any relationship, with another boy, it's treason! was inviting James to Alexa's the right thing? Or will we both have to suffer because of it? I guess I'll find out in a few hours.

**BTW! If you go on , kiera cass's website, she reads you the first part of the one! It was really good, you should check it out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading my story, if you have any comments or questions, you can leave a review or you can PM me. I don't mind constructive criticism and I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing! **

**Melody: Yes actually I have read AcademicGirl's stories, aren't they good? what name did I use that she used? Oh, Matthew, oh no, I used Matthew because I just thought it was a good name for the baby I was imagining in my head. I didn't even realize, sorry if it seemed like I was copying her. **

**Winterprincess: I didn't even think that far ahead as to couple names! Are you sure that he likes her? *Mischievous eyebrow raise* **

**Ok since you have waited so patiently here's chapter 4, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

I stare at the phone wondering at what kind of mess I got my poor friend into. The ringing of my alarm clock jolts me back into reality, whoops, I forgot to shut it off after I pressed snooze when I woke up this morning. I run upstairs to turn it off and to grab my backpack, of course to keep up the pretense of going to school. At the last minute before I leave my room I grab my favorite bracelet, a blue beaded one, not expensive, but very unique, it has a history between me and the person who gave it to me.

See long ago, I had an older brother Cory was his name, he just like Alexa, is not spoken of in my house. I remember he was only three years older than Alexa, but he was also very protective of her. I was only ten at the time, he was 18, mom and him had a big fight over the unjustness of the caste system and the government, mom thought it was for the best, but Cory didn't. His girlfriend's family was demoted to eight's when her father was found giving information to the rebels, he was put in jail and the mom was left to fend for her 4 kids. Cory tried to help, but mom wouldn't let him, so he ran away, just like that. He left us, and took his girlfriend and her family with him, he joined the rebels, that's all I know. But he left me and my sister and my seven year old brother at the time. Joseph, who's six now, never even knew him or will know him.

Then the incident with Alexa happened. My mother started acting very cold and overprotective of us three kids, the one's that were left, and my father started getting distant. Before Cory left he gave me and Alexa both a bracelet, "don't let them ruin you," were his last words to us. And I still remember them. Now I was leaving too, not forever, yet, it's another Morris who has fled. It makes me wonder what will happen to my brothers.

Shaking off those sad thoughts I open the garage and get my bike. Helmet on; I cruise down the hill that takes me to the side road that I know will take me 20 minutes to get to Alexa's house. 20 minutes, that's how long I have to myself right now. I let my thoughts scatter around, today's Tuesday I think, only a few more days until my send off on Saturday. Only a few days until I meet the prince I think. Why do I feel a little sad?

When I get to Alexa's house, she's waiting for me, door half opened. I raise eyebrows in question.

"He's here," She assures me.

I permit myself a smile on how easy I am to read. I walk into the house and see James sitting at the kitchen table holding little Matty. I take a mental picture to hold onto. James looks up and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Cassie, glad you can make it." He says looking pretty happy about it indeed. "Can I talk to you for a minute, in private?" He asks.

"Of course." I say wondering what he could possibly say to me.

He gets up, handing Alexa the baby, and follows me to their bedroom.

"Listen," He starts, "I know that you're going into the selection and competing for the prince and all of that, but," He gets all serious. "Look, I don't want to make things difficult, but just, I want you to know, that if you don't like the prince, you can always come home, and I'll be here, I'll wait for you until you give me a definite no. And if you do like the prince, well, I guess I'll see it on TV. So what I'm trying to say is, that I won't get in the way or complicate things, but I will be there for you to fall back on. I like you Cassie, a lot, I don't know if it's love but it's not fair to us if you don't give it a chance, right?"

My mouth falls open, what did he just say? After a few seconds I recollect my jumbled up brain and say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Well, I know you said that you won't try and complicate things, but well, don't you think that now I'll be more confused?" I ask.

James looks a little embarrassed at pouring his heart out to me and getting that in response.

I mentally curse myself. "Ugh, James, I didn't mean that. Of course I'll keep you in mind, but, I just don't want me to be the reason why you don't date while I'm away."

"Cass," He restarts, "Cassie, just have an open mind, look, I won't come to your send-off if you don't want me to, but-"

"Oh-no, James please come, I-"

"No, Cass, I won't be able to, the palace is keeping an eye out for my every move, and I can't have you arrested for treason."

He takes a step toward me, and suddenly his lips are on mine, soft as petals, and I find myself liking it, I pull him in closer and it gets rougher, then suddenly, the pressure gets lifted, "I had to do that, just once."[1] He whispers in my ear, he takes long strides and leaves, I hear the front door slam shut. I spin dizzily and fall onto the bed.

* * *

_Cassie's send-off_

The days passed by so fast that I'd hardly given James a thought, that was a lie I hope you know. He was always there, in my mind, along with the mental picture I took of him and Matthew. How could I have been so stupid and not realize that all of this time he really liked me. And now, like the fool I am, I went and screwed things up. What if I like the prince better than James was the question that I had to keep in mind.

On Tuesday afternoon I had my dress measurements and my send-off outfit dropped off. On Wednesday some guards came to discuss safety and whatnot. Also, I learned that a few would be guarding my family from the rebels from harming them, as they would be targets with me at the palace. On Thursday Vivian Conwall, the woman that the bald guy who explained the rules to me said would be coming, explained the proper etiquette for a princess in training and manners at the palace, we also went over curtsying and walking in heels. Then on Friday I had a chance to pack and decide what to take with me, it wasn't much, they had at the palace anything that I would need.

Everyone was at my send-off. Well, almost, Alexa wasn't there so not to anger my mother. But there was that one person that wasn't there, and it really stood out, to me anyway, and to my mother to apparently.

"No James, I guess he couldn't face showing up, what with his childhood crush going off to compete for another man." Mom said, thinking she was all that.

I clenched my fists and bit my tongue from doing something I would regret.

"Lady Cassandra," Vicky, my aide, and also soon to be maid at the palace, says, "It's time to go." She says gently.

"Oh, please call me Cassie or Cass, my time at the palace would be so much more comfortable if we were less formal." I beg her.

Vicky allows herself a smile, "Ok, Miss Cass then."

I give one last hug to my father, "Good luck," He says, his voice full of emotion, "I know you can do it."

I look at my mother, she nods her head at me, "Go on, the prince won't be able to resist you." She says, but I catch a little bit of a tremble in her words, as if she was going to miss me, I guess she does love me after all.

I look at my brothers, Joseph is crying, "I don't want you to go." He wails. Some onlookers chuckle, but I don't see anything funny about it. "Shhh." I soothe him, "Everything's going to be ok." I say stroking his hair.

I straighten up and give Daniel a big hug, "I'll miss you." He says his voice catching, and I know that he is trying to be strong for the cameras, I ruffle up his hair and whisper "I love you" to my family one last time.

Just as I'm about to turn away and get into the limousine I hear a voice yell, "Wait Cassie! Wait for us." As if afraid that I'd miss them.

I turn back around, curious at who it is, once I see who though, my face splits into a happy grin.

* * *

**Hee hee! A little cliff hanger for you all. But you can probably guess who it is, right?**

**Ok, God, Cassie's so naïve, obviously James likes her, she acts like its such a surprise. I think that Cassie's underestimating herself a little. Isn't James so sweet? **

**Tell me what you guys think about James and Cassie, love em', hate em'? Leave your thoughts below.**

* * *

[1] That line comes from Twilight, the 3rd book, Eclipse when Jacob kisses Bella, I thought it was appropriate since both boys, Jacob and James are kind of in the same boat here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Just saying, if you want a specific character POV, PM me or post a review, and I'll think about it!**

**Property of Illea- Thanks for reading and reviewing! Everyone seems to think that James is so nice! I didn't really want him to turn out like Aspen who no really thinks is nice. So I made James an actual nice guy. Also, Cassie will meet the prince in the next chapter, or the one after that, so, stay tuned! **

** So, here's chapter 5. Happy reading!**

_I turn back around and my face splits into a happy grin. _

My big sis was here!

"You made it!" I gasp, "I didn't think you were coming!"

My mother turns around to see who I'm talking to and her face immediately solidifies into a cold frown.

"What is she doing here." Mom growls, "I did not invite her." She says, emphasis on the her, like it wasn't her daughter.

"Mom! You know what, that's it, Alexa is your daughter, like it or not, and you're just going to have to except the fact that she's in a low caste." I say getting angry now.

Mom opens her mouth to speak but I plow through. "I also think that you should give some of the checks that you'll be receiving from the palace to Alexa as well, she needs the money more than you do." I finish and everybody just stares at my outburst. Hands on my hips I confront my mother, "Well?" I ask.

Mom looks a little faint, "I, I think that, um," She looks at my dad for support, he jumps right in, "We'll be glad to help Alexa out, maybe even buy her way into a four," Dad says shooting my mother a look.

I realized something then, I just stood up to my mother, all by myself, I was mad that someone I loved was being hurt and I helped them, maybe I did have it in me to be the princess, just maybe.

Dad clears his throat, "Um, Cass, you're on camera, everything you just said was recorded." He says pointing to the nearest camera man.

I sigh, _great, they'll probably air that on the report tonight_.

I give Alexa one last hug, kiss baby Matthew who was in Alexa's husbands arms. Alexa's husband name was Brody and he was trailing uncertainly behind Alexa, not wanting to get into a family brawl. I liked him a lot, he was relaxed and easy to talk. To him I whispered, "Take care of my big sis." He nods and gives me a one armed hug, and it wasn't awkward at all, it was nice, and it was almost like I had a big brother again.

Tears in my eyes I get in the car with Vicky sliding in after me.

I get to the airport a little late since the argument with my family held us up. The three girls I'm traveling with are already there. I recognize all of them having memorized the competition by heart. Before James declared his love, I wanted to win the selection with every fiber of my being, now, I wasn't so sure.

Ashley Laru, a 4 from Carolina is sitting on a bench and talking to Briana Lane, a 3 from Paloma. The moment they see me they get up and introduce themselves.

"Hi, I'm Bree! You must be Cassandra, right?" An enthusiastic Briana gushes.

"Yeah, hi, I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie or Cass." I say smiling a little at her rambunctious attitude.

Ashley also gets up and introduces herself, "Hi Cassie, I'm Ashley." She says giving a little wave. Ashley seemed a little bit more reserved, more like me, I liked her instantly.

Behind me I hear a loud throat clearing. Cynthia Rose, a 2, was making a big scene of putting her phone away and sighing. "Let's go," she says, "We're already late!" She says very annoyed. Us girls look at each other like, what's her problem. We follow her onto the plane and spend the whole ride getting to know each other. I think that I'm going to be great friends with these girls, and why not, after all the queen mentioned on the last report that the friends she made at the selection became her best friends. I'd never really had a girl friend, I mean in elementary school I hung out with a bunch of three's who knew my mother or we sat together because we all had the same IQ. In middle school James became my best friend, and after that, I never really needed anyone else.

After a long flight we finally touch down in Angeles. As we all step out of the plane we're greeted by the roar of a crowd. So many people are there to see us! I know that we're supposed to greet the people and wave and stuff like that, so why then are a swarm of guards rushing toward us, and the people scattering like crazy? Wait, was that a gun! The rebels are attacking!

There is panic and hysteria everywhere, then all of a sudden there's a loud horn blowing and everyone falls silent. A rebel is standing near the palace gate, holding a little girl, maybe about 5 or 6, by knifepoint. The selected all freeze, I could see from the corner of my eye Bree and Ashley holding on to each other frightened by the rebels. I look at the guards wondering what they're going to do, would they really have a little innocent girl killed, just so the selected could get to the palace safely?

Another rebel yells through a bull horn, "We'll trade the girl for one of the selected," He says, "Specifically Ashley."

Ashley starts crying hysterically, I also see a young couple, supported by some other people weeping, like it was their daughter up there, I realize.

"We just want to talk to Ashley, we promise not to hurt her," Calls the rebel, the rebel looks strangely familiar but I can't place his face.

I see Ashley whisper something to the guard, he shakes his head venomously. She pleads again, he shakes his head no. That's when Ashley stomps her heeled foot into the guards foot. He slumps down in pain, twisting away, Ashley runs toward the little girl, clutching her hand, she returns the sobbing toddler to her parents, all under the gun point of another rebel. He grasps her arm and forces her to come with her, another rebel grabs a young woman, "Don't follow," He snarls at the guards. Bree whimpers and I wrap an arm around her. I can't believe Ashley just did that! She's so brave, I really hope she's ok, and that the rebels keep their promise! We're marched to the castle, under a heavy guard. Even Cynthia looks shaken up. Once inside the palace, things go back to normal, we're given makeovers and new clothes.

How can they all act normal when one of the selected was just taken? Are they all so self absorbed that they don't care? Or they don't know, I realize, of course the palace wouldn't tell the girls, because then they'd want to leave. What am I doing here? I wonder. I don't where dresses, or heels or makeup! My IQ is probably double than any of these airheads. No, I tell myself, I can't think like this. Who says I'm better than any of these girls. I obviously, compared to Cynthia, am nothing to look at. I'm not as easy to get along with as Bree. I don't posses the calmness that Ashley has. What do I have? My sister's words come back to me. I have charm, I'm witty and smart. I have natural prettiness, and most of all, when I love someone, I protect them fiercely. I just will have to win the prince over with what I have. I don't want him to think I was a fake!

I pull out of my thoughts when Ashley is carried in by a big and burly guard, she looks un-harmed except for the tear stains on her face. She is immediately set at a makeup table and preyed upon by a bunch of maids and a doctor to make sure that she was ok. After I'm declared presentable I go over and sit next to Bree, she looked amazing! Her hair was straightened and it was honey brown, just like mine! But I kept mine my natural half curly half wavy.

I give her an encouraging smile, and she holds my hand. On my other side sits down a girl with fiery red hair, oh, that's Ariel from Columbia, she's a 5! Having memorized all of the girls and their castes I know that there are 13 twos, 9 threes, 8 fours, 5 fives. I guess it wasn't a lottery after all. The thought that the selection wasn't really for the people made me mad! If Prince Jacob chose me, I would some things to try and change that.

"Oh hi, you're Ariel right?" I ask her with a little smile, "Right, and you're Cassandra right?" She asks returning the smile, "Yup, but you can call me Cassie or Cass," I say. God, if I'm going to have to say that to every person I meet I'll die. Hmm, only my friends will call me that I decide.

Ashley sits down next to Ariel. We all look at her sympathetically. "I'm fine," She says when she notices our stares, "Really, you don't have to feel sorry for me." She says looking pointedly at me. "Sorry," I say, then wince. We sit in silence as we wait for the other girls to finish, I have to remember that these girls might be my friends, but they're also my competition. How did I even end up here, I'm the ugliest one here. I frown, everyone here is either extremely pretty or well connected. I'll figure it out later, I think tiredly.

When everyone is done getting their make-overs we get shown around the palace, getting pointed out was the Women's Room, where us girls would spend most of our time, and the dining room. Afterwards we got shown to our rooms. I'm in a section with Ariel, Ashley and a girl named Jessica. We all introduce ourselves, "Hi, I'm Cassie," I say not in the mood for the whole Cassie and Cassandra thing. Thankfully Jessica understands, "Hello, I'm Jessie," She says smiling because of the similarity of our nicknames.

We all branch of to our rooms, finally I think, privacy, but when I open my door, I realize that I still had maids to deal with. I had three of them, Vicky, who I already knew, Kat, and Josie. They all seemed like very cool girls despite being six's. They all curtsey toward me, "Miss Cass," Kat says, "It's an honor to serve you!" Ah, so Vicky must have told them about me already. "Thank you girls, um, I really don't know what to say, I'd never had a maid before." I say a little sheepishly.

"But you're a 3!" Exclaims Josie, the youngest one. I'd already gathered that Josie was the youngest one, Kat was stylish one, and Vicky was like a big sister to all of them. Vicky shoots Josie a look.

"Sorry," Josie says meekly.

"No, it's ok, I mean, I know we had a maid who cleaned the house once a month, but that was really it. My mother wanted me to know how to work hard so I usually dusted and did some chores around the house. Also, my sister is a five, so I know how bad things are in the lower castes."

"Oh," Josie says, "I didn't know that three's had work ethic!" She says surprised. She also doesn't question me about my sister. I'm beginning to like these lovely ladies. Kat this time pinches Josie's arm. "Sorry miss, but what Josie is trying to say is that 2's and 3's are usually lazy and arrogant." I gasp. Kat realizes what she said and covers her mouth. "I'm sorry miss, truly, I don't know what came over me!"

"That's ok, most 3's are lazy and arrogant, but there are a handful, like myself who are not." I say sternly. "You can't stereotype my caste, what if I said that all six's were dirty serving maids who carried diseases from no going to the doctor. Is that true?" I ask.

"Forgive me," Pleads Kat. "I didn't think of it that way."

"It's already done," I say warmly. I look at my watch, we're supposed to be in the Women's Room in a few minutes to watch our send-offs on the report, and then eat dinner in there as well. Should I leave now? Or should I go to Ashley's room and ask if we could go together. Which reminds me, I have to find out where Bree's room is!

A knock sounds at the door. Who is it? Kat jumps up to open it, eager to redeem herself in my eyes. "Ah, Miss, it's your friends!"

**Ok, yes, there's someone at the door, but how does Kat know if those are her real friends, Bree, Jessie, Ashley and Ariel? You'll find out in chapter 6! Please review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, I was wondering, does anyone want a list of all of the selected girls? **

**CateCassidy- Right! It was so good! Did you order the selection stories? It gives you the first three chapters of the one!**

**Winterprincess- The prince's name is Jacob, not Gerad, that's from a new selection- Prince Gerad, by proerty of Illea. LOL!**

Oh, I think. Problem solved! It's probably Ashley at the door.

In walks Jessie and Ariel. "Where's Ashley?" I ask noticing that they're alone, "Is she ok?"

Jessie answers, "Oh, yeah she went to the doctor, she wasn't feeling well. Don't worry though, she said she'll meet us in the Women's Room, she just had a little headache." She says soothingly.

"Ok," I say doubtfully.

We link arms and walk clumsily down the stairs in our heels. When we arrive in the Women's Room we see Bree sitting with Victoria Malone, a five and Marlene Whelsh, a four at a circular table. We all sat together and make introductions, Victoria liked to be called Tori. Bree softly tells us that Cynthia was in their section and already situated herself with rich and pretty friends, Courtney and Lana, both twos. We all look over to her and quickly look away not wanting to be caught staring at her. At that moment Ashley walks in, she pauses for a long minute at the mirror near Cynthia's table, fixing her hair before looking toward us. We immediately wave her towards us inviting her over.

She starts talking the second she sits down, "I just heard Cynthia talking to Lana!" She says eyes wide.

Oh, that's why she paused at the mirror!

"And?" Tori prompts her.

"Well, I saw Lana begin to get up when y'all looked at them, but Cynthia pushed her down, and do you know what she said!?"

"What?!" Begs Marlene.

"Ok, so she said, and I quote, 'leave it, they're not worth our time, they're not a threat, so why should we intimidate a bunch of fours and their friends.' So here, Courtney pitches in, 'Right, let's focus on the real competition like the popular's over there, Juliana, Nicole, Sarah, Madison and Megan. They're the real competition, not those wannabes.'"

We all gasp at that, well, at least now we knew that Cynthia wasn't going to bother us, but were we not even competition? I mean, we were all pretty and I thought that these girls were great friends, not like the popular's or Cynthia's crew.

I look at Ashley and I see that she looks a little upset.

"You ok?" I ask.

Ashley nods, "I'm fine, really, it's nothing to fuss about."

Hmm, well, when Ashley came in, she came from the left, I thought that the hospital wing was to the right, so why did Ashley come in from the opposite way? Why would she hide where she was going? I ask her and she said that she had to go to her room for something. So why did I have this nagging feeling that she was lying?

Those thoughts fled my mind because just then, our dinner arrived. We're eating in the Women's room because the prince was not allowed to see us until tomorrow at breakfast, and right now, he and his parents, plus his two younger sisters were eating in the dining room.

We were all excited to meet him. I wondered if I would like him better than James. No, what am I doing. I can't be thinking about James! I was here for Prince Jacob. But it didn't matter what I told myself, certain things reminded me of James, I just couldn't help myself. When the desserts came, there was a bowl of fruit in the middle of the table, I loved fruit so I just grabbed whatever I could reach. In my plate there ended up being a clump of purple grapes. James loved purple grapes.

After we finished eating, the report came on. We could hear Gavin doing the commentating.

'We see Brianna Lane leaving her hometown with horde of siblings clinging to her, I guess they don't want her to go!' We chuckle weakly at that.

'Miss Cynthia Rose has a crowd of admirers and screaming fans as she departs, I guess her fans wanted to say goodbye to their celebrity selected girl.' I see Cynthia smile smugly.

'Miss Ashley Laru, not many people there, but that's ok, let's um, cut to the next one.' I look at Ashley, she looks very uncomfortable. At her send-off all I saw was a tall brown haired boy giving her a kiss on her cheek, where were her parents?

'Next, we have Cassandra Morris, who leaves her hometown with a tearful farewell from her family.' They cut to the images of me hugging my brothers and my parents.

'Miss Cassandra also,-' Gavin is cut off with the video tape of me arguing with my mother. Hands on my hips I look furious.

'Um, folks,' Gavin tries to shut it off to spare me the embarrassment but it keeps playing! You could see my glare as I give Alexa one last hug.

Gavin finally changes the video to the next girl, but it was too late, all eyes were on me. I duck my head in embarrassment, Bree gives my hand a squeeze. Ugh! Prince Jacob probably saw all of that, he probably thinks I'm hot headed now, great, this was just great. I barely listen to the rest of the girls send-off's, I'm too much stuck in my own head. James used to call it 'her head's not on' when I was so deep in thought that I shut out everyone around me. I sigh, I missed my best friend. If I don't like the prince, I'm asking him if I could home, right away.

After the report is over everyone goes to their rooms, but I didn't really feel tired so I ask Vivian where the library is and she points me in the right direction.

When I open the doors, I gasp, it was gigantic, I could see that there were so many books, perfect! Let's see, what to read! I go over to a nearby shelf and sigh running my hands over the worn covers. I hear a chuckle and whip my head around, I'd been so absorbed with the books that I didn't see that there was someone in an overstuffed armchair reading!

I could feel my face flood with heat and I know that I'm blushing furiously. "Book lover?" He asks.

I shake my head yes. I study him for a moment, he was very handsome, with blue eyes and blonde hair. He catches me staring at him and bows, "One of the selected I presume?"

"Yes," I say my voice unsteady, "Why? Who are you?"

"I?" He asks, he thinks for a second then says, "I am the librarian's son, I am helping out my father while he is away on business."

I stare at him disbelievingly, was he telling the truth? He has no reason not to.

"Oh, hello then, I'm Cassie Morris."

"My name is Jake." He says. And he says it with certainty, like it was his name, and so I decide to trust him, and we spend half an hour talking about books, and then the conversation turns to family and I find myself spilling everything to the librarian's son. Pretty soon, I look at my watch and I realize that it's late. He bows to me and I leave the library smiling like an idiot.

It is then that I realize two things, one, that though I told him all about myself, I still knew nothing about him. Two, I may have a little crush on the librarian's son. Humming to myself I skip to my room and let my maids fuss over me and get me ready for bed, maybe I'll visit him again tomorrow!

* * *

Prince Jacob's POV

After missing dinner, and the report, I decide to just head up to the library, none of the selected girls would come up at this late hour, or want to, I think. How wrong I was!

Just as I'm getting into the book, the library door open and in walks a young girl, I immediately recognize her as Cassandra Morris, one of the selected. I grimace, knowing that I'm not allowed to see them untill tomorrow at breakfast, and turn of my light so she doesn't see me. But this girl doesn't seem to notice me at all. Walking straight toward a random shelf she strokes the covers of the books longingly. I chuckle to myself and she turns around to stare at me. I realize my mistake and quickly ask her a question to keep her from asking my name, "Book lover?" I ask.

She blushes furiously and nods and I realize that in the dark, she can't see who I actually am! She starts staring at me and I realize that she probably thinks I'm a little good looking. I bow and ask "One of the selected I presume?"

"Yes," She says, "Why, who are you?"

Crap, now I have to answer. I?" I think for a second, then come up with a ridiculous lie, since, of course we don't have a librarian, "I am the librarian's son, I am helping out my father while he is away on business." I say wincing knowing how pathetic I sound.

She stares at me chewing it over probably wondering if I'm a rotten liar.

"Oh, hello then, I'm Cassie Morris." She says deciding to trust me for now.

"My name is Jake." I say, that was partially true at least, Jake was my nickname. At least I knew what to call her tomorrow when I surprised her at breakfast, she'll probably be mad, oh well.

I launch into a conversation, carefully keeping the topics away from myself.

After a long time, she looks at her watch, how cute! And realizes that it's quite late. I bow to her and she leaves, but not before I catch her face heat up again. I watch her for a moment and then go to my own room. I log into my lap top and realize that Gavin has sent me an email of the report from dinner, which I had in my room and missed.

Lady Brianna is all smiles, more like a sister than a wife I think. Wow, Lady Cynthia is ravishing, did I want someone like that though? Lady Ashley looks lovely, even though barely anyone attended, I realize that Lady Cassie is up, she's hugging her brothers who are crying. She's so sweet!

Just then though, an argument breaks out between her and her mother on the camera, I could hear Gavin behind the video feed trying to cut it but it's not working, hands on her hips she's really mad now, something about her sister Alexa being a five, how did that happen? Yikes, maybe I shouldn't have fooled her earlier, she looks like she has quite the temper. Yes, breakfast tomorrow will be quite amusing.


	7. Chapter 7

**This is so exciting, finally, the girls are meeting Prince Jacob, let's see Cassie's reaction when she realizes that the librarian's son is really the prince, heehee! **

**Guest- Yeah, I guess they weren't in Kiera Cass's story, but in mine, cell phones and laptops were invented already and only the upper castes have them. Only the royal family has laptops though.**

**Winterprincess- Hey, it's ok. Property of Illea was quite amused. **

**Maxericaship170- Thanks! This is for you! Enjoy!**

**CateCassidy- Thanks for following! My copy of the selection stories just came in, it was so good, and it made me feeling a little for Aspen, If you can believe that! Thanks for reading, ps, I love your story as well! **

**Ok, here's chapter 7, enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

I wake up and realize that it's morning…and that I'm sleeping inside of a castle! I sit up and look around my room, not really having a chance to take it in yesterday I do now. There's a piano and a violin in the corner as well as sheet music. The room was a lavender purple, I'd prefer blue, but it was fine. The carpet was a soft pale pink, all of the colors for a girly girl, was sooo not me. The shelves were all pure white and I got up and brought the few things that I'd taken with me, a favorite pair of jeans and a hoodie, plus, I'd sneaked in my cell phone and charger at the bottom. Cell phones were only allowed for twos and threes, and of course, ones. I wasn't sure if they were allowed in the competition, but probably not, so I hid it underneath my jeans and hoodie. Besides, it was only a flip phone, the only thing it did was call people…and take pictures and video record, but only for 30 seconds, ok, I'm beginning to see why not everyone is allowed to have a cell phone.

I press the button that will send a message to my maids, telling them that I'm up. Then I sit on the lavish and humongous bed and stretch myself out. In no time at all, Vicky is entering the doorway, followed by Kat and Josie.

They warm my morning bath and after I finish bathing they dress me in a baby blue dress that shows off my curves. Nice. They also put me I heels, but the lowest ones they could find, did I mention I'm a klutz in heels? I could barely walk in them! My maids put me in a light makeup, but then had to re-do it when I accidentally rubbed my eyes.

"Miss?" Kat asked hesitantly, still not sure if she was forgiven from last night, "Perhaps we had better not put any makeup on your eyes, because you'll probably just wipe it off."

"No," Says Vicky, "Cassie will just have to learn not to rub her eyes, she can't go down wearing no make-up, the horror!" She realizes that she just called me Cassie, but I shake my head, signaling that I don't mind.

Josie giggles, and I join in, pretty soon we are laughing so hard that Kat and Vicky have to join in. Finally, Vicky, sensibly says that I'm going to be late. I smile at my maids fondly and they curtsey back at me.

I leave my room and knock on Ashley's door, no answer, I put my ear to it and hear the crack of a radio feed, did Ashley sneak something in here too!? But she's a four, she doesn't have access to such advanced technology. As I'm pondering on that, the door flies open and Ashley is standing there, wearing a dark pink gown that makes her look very queen like. We give each other a wave and go knock on Ariel and Jessie's doors, they too come out and we meet up with Bree and Tori along the way. When we walk into the dining room, the prince is still not there.

We take our seats, close to the doors, as we were one of the last ones to walk in, due to our many pit stops along the way. Vivian walks in and quickly instructs us that the Royal Family is on it's way and that when they walk in, we have to curtsey. With these words the Royal Family walks in, Queen Reyna and King Dominick, we all curtsey and wait for the arrival of the prince. The doors open and I can't see his face while he's looking down, but for a moment I think of the librarian's son, now why would I think of something like that?

The prince looks up and everyone curtsey's, everyone, except for me. Because, when Prince Jacob, or shall I call him Jake, when he looked up I'd realized that I'd been tricked; because the librarian's son Jake and Prince Jacob, were the same person. Oh, I was sooo mad at being tricked like this, did he think I was some naive little girl! Since I was the only one not curtseying, the royal family stared at me, particularly the prince. He was trying to hide his amused smile, not succeeding. Crossing my arms across my chest I give a rough curtsey and scowl deeply.

At that the prince cannot hide his amusement any longer. He bursts into a loud laugh, intensifying when I stomp my foot in anger. Bree, standing to my right whispers to Tori, and I could see Ariel looking at me curiously. I turn my back on the prince and sit down. I hear Vivian gasp at my manners, but I don't care, I was made a fool of, and I hated it. A deep blush spread across my skin.

King Dominick asks, "Does either one of you want to tell me what's going on!" But not angry, more like confused and annoyed that he's not in on the joke.

I answer before Prince Jacob can speak, wanting to tell the story right, "Your son here, met me last night, but decided to withdraw the information that he was the prince. I, not seeing him fully, believed that he was the librarian's son, and he led me on, but now, I see who he really is, and although he is amused, I am not, I do not like to be tricked!" Each line made me voice get higher and angrier, and my tone angrier.

King Dominick bites his lip trying hard not to smile for my sake, turning toward his son, he raises his eyebrows like, 'really, one rule, no seeing the selected until today, and you broke it.' I liked the king though, he seemed like he knew when it was time to be funny and relaxed, and when it was time to be serious and kingly.

Queen Reyna has a very sensible head on her shoulders and balances out the kings strong and boisterous nature. She clears her throat and whispers to the prince and king.

The king nods, "All right then, it's time for breakfast, then after, Prince Jacob here, will have a small five minute interview with everyone here."

He and his lady go down to sit followed by a smirking Jacob. I can't help but compare him to James. I don't think James would have done such a thing like that. James would probably have done something else, like a trick that would have ended in me laughing or smiling, not mad. James, I felt, was not as outgoing and rash as the prince, but Prince Jacob had a fun and wild streak, followed by a sensitivity that was more unexpected.

Breakfast arrives just then and we all dig in with relish, the palace food was quite delicious compared to my mother's cooking. Everyone eats quickly, and not much, nervous for the interview with the prince I suppose. Sooner, rather than later, it is time. Prince Jacob starts with the girl who was closest to him, so I'll be close to last I guess, sitting near the door. I was still mad, but my anger was mostly embarrassment that I hadn't known that he was the prince last night.

Prince Jacob's POV

As I'm eating breakfast I can't help feel a little sorry for Cassie, two embarrassing days here, she must hate me!

Soon, though, it is time for the interviews, I ask for the closest girls hand and lead her over to a small couch in the corner, its use, directly for the interviews. The girls name was Ruby, I remember, and she had red freckles all over her face, and dark red hair. She was also a two. She curtsies before sitting down and I kiss her hand.

I start it off, "Hello Ruby, it is nice to meet you."

"Hi Prince Jacob, Uh, am allowed to say hi to a prince?" She asks nervously.

"Relax," I say, "There's nothing to worry about, I don't bite," I say chuckling.

Slowly Ruby relaxes and begins to smile, beginning to see how I roll.

"So," I say, "It says here that you're a professional swimmer."

"Oh, yes, I've been doing swimming competitively since I was little and I am on those sports channels on TV!" She says, sounding quite amazed that she was describing herself.

And it goes on like that, I found her a little boring, but I liked her a little.

"Thank you," I say concluding our time together, "Please send the girl next to you up."

She curtsies and goes.

The next girl is called Kathryn Mayridge, a three, I didn't have anything in common with her and she was really just dull, I put her on my mental list of girls rooms I had to visit later to eliminate.

As the girls past, my list grew from Kathryn, to Zoey, and Alexandria as well; also, Rachel and Megan: five girls in total so far. Next up was Cassandra Morris, a three, now, why was she so familiar. Kidding!

"Hi there Cassie," I say, "Sorry about yesterday, and today I guess as well, I didn't know that you would take it so personally."

Her eyes soften a little and she forgives me. "It's ok Prince Jacob."

"Oh, no, call me Jake," I say grinning at our little joke.

Since she did all of that talking yesterday all ready, I let her go sooner than the other girls.

Brianna Lane comes up next. She was ok I mean, nothing like Cassie though. I could see why Cassie is friends with her though. I really liked Ashley Laru and Cassie's other friends, Tori, Marlene, Ariel and Jessie. She has good taste I can see. Cynthia and Lana stood out, they were really nice, but really dim-witted, not smart like the other girls who had a good education, particularly the threes. Allison was very shy, and Gina was very out spoken. I like Jackie and Jordan, both tomboys. Nicole, Sarah, Juliana, and Madison were nice I thought.

After the last girl, Ariel, with beautiful red shining hair, brighter than Ruby's, I dismiss the girls, my parents, having already left after breakfast were not present. I can't help thinking that sending my list of 5 girls total home was going to be hard, I wasn't really good with crying women, not at all. I guess I had better get started I think.

As I'm heading up to Kathryn's room, I hear the rebel alarm begin to blare! The girls! I think. They don't know what to do!

**Wow, lot's of stuff just happened. **

**Just a heads up, Prince Jacob doesn't know about the rebels taking Ashley for a little bit in the beginning when they're first arriving at the castle, his father thought that he did not need to know. So don't think that he's that mean by not asking how Ashley felt.**

**So, tell me what you think about all of the new characters, and which selected girls you like the best. On Cassie's friends, there will be more details about them later, when they catch up in the women's room. Also, more rebel action coming in the next chapter, obviously. **

**Also, if you have noticed, Prince Jacob does not call the girls my dear. I just think that Prince Jacob would never call someone my dear, unless he was talking to Cassie, and mocking her. **

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE PRINCE JACOB SO FAR? DO YOU THINK THAT HE'S BETTER THAN JAMES, OR WORSE, FOR CASSIE!? Please review!**

**Ok, here's the list of all of the selected, only the important characters have last names. It was just too much to think of last names for girls who were going home right away. **

The Selected:

Cynthia Rose from Clermont, 2

Lana from Hansport, 2

Courtney from Sonage, 2

Ruby, 2

Allison, 2

Vanessa, 2

Gina, 2

Megan, 2

Rachel, 2

Madison, 2

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

Brianna Lane from Paloma, 3

Cassandra Morris from Kent, 3

Katarina, 3

Shannon, 3

Mackenzie, 3

Cloe, 3

Zoey, 3

Kathryn Mayridge, 3

Alexandria, 3

Marlene Whelsh, 4

Ashley Laru from Carolina, 4

Georgia, 4

Trina, 4

Addy, 4

Maureen, 4

Jacklyn, 4

Jordana, 4

Victoria Malone from Angeles, 5

Ariel Carmela from Waverly, 5

Danielle, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, sorry for the wait, I've been pretty busy! **

******Property of Illea- Thank you so much for all of your help on Prince Jacob! More about him in the next chapter. **

**Ok, Chapter 8, some rebel action, happy reading! **

Cassie's POV

I was just in my room, talking with my maids about breakfast and how Prince Jacob tricked me, when an alarm starts blaring.

Vicky quickly explains that that was the rebel alarm.

"Come miss," She says in a rush.

"Where are we going?" I ask a little acared.

Vicky answers, "To a safe room."

She's pulling me out of my room now, "What about you guys!?" I ask eyes wide open, "We'll be safe, Cassie, we just have to get you safe first." Says Vicky unwaveringly.

I could see Josie shivering with Kat hugging her shoulders. Josie was only a girl, 15 at most. Kat was only 18, she could have been somewhere else, with a boyfriend, but she couldn't because of the caste system! It was so unfair. I wondered about Vicky, she seemed older, but how old?

I couldn't let these ladies get hurt!

Vicky pulled my arm and we all ran to the royal safe house, suddenly, I heard a gunshot. We all ducked and heard footsteps coming up fast, and I see a rebel heading toward us. Josie stared at me wide eyed, "Quick," I whisper, I duck into a nearby room, Tori's I see. My ladies follow me shivering with fright.

I take a deep breath, "We're going to have to climb out of the balcony window."

Kat looks at me like I'm crazy. "We have no choice, they're going to search the rooms soon, and they'll find us!" I whisper yell, trying not to show how frightened I am.

Surprisingly, Vicky steps forward she climbs onto the other side of the balcony, she looks down. In relief she calls out, "It's ok guys, we're on the second floor, it's a short drop, maybe five feet." We hear a thump and look down, Vicky is standing up, unhurt, I push Kat to go next, Vicky helps her up when she jumps, then I make Josie go.

Just as I'm climbing out, the door to Tori's room opens and a rebel walks in, I duck, not able to jump because he'd hear me. Thank god Tori's room was on the other side of the castle, where rebels couldn't be caught on the lawn. I peek up and I see the rebel looking at drawers opening them and scattering belongings, Tori's belongings, Tori who was a five.

I got mad then, "Stop it!" I yell. The rebel turns around stunned. Again, it was that familiar rebel who took Ashley yesterday. He cocks his gun, ready to shoot, I quickly jump down, and Vicky catches me. The rebel runs to the balcony and looks down at us. We get ready to run, but the rebel just stands there, his brown eyes boring into mine. "Wait," He says, eyes widening like he knew me. "Remember your bracelet." he says, then he disappears, and we run off, Vicky spots a tall tree, and we climb up into it.

Kat looks at me, "Do you know him?"

I look away, at Josie for a second, she's taking deep calming breaths, frightened from our close encounter.

"I don't know," I say.

I ponder for a moment, bracelet, what bracelet? I look down at my wrist and suddenly I remember, Cory. That was him up there, it had to be. A flood of emotions break through and I begin to sob hysterically. Josie pats my back, "It's ok Cassie, you can trust us."

Can I? I realize that I can. So I tell them about Cory, and my trouble with my mother, and my loyalty toward Alexa. And you know what? I found that talking, it really does help.

Prince Jacob's POV

Where was Cassie? Everyone was already down here, only Cassie and, wait, someone else was missing, it was Katarina. I pace taking deep breaths, if anything happened to them, I'd never forgive myself. Katarina is carried in just then, tears streaming down her cheeks, her dress a little bloodied. She also looked like she twisted her ankle. She whispers, "I want to go home." I go over to her and ask her if she really meant that, she nods. I sigh.

I wondered if it was a bad time to tell the other girls that they were being eliminated. I shake my head, what was wrong with me? I wasn't that cold-hearted! Was I? I mean, Cassie didn't like me because I tricked her, but the other girls did, right? Right!? Oh god, I was hyperventilating, calm down, calm down.

I focus on some good things, like the fact that my two sisters were away visiting the royal family of Russia and weren't here for the rebel attack. They just left actually yesterday after dinner. My sisters were 12 and 16, the older one was going to be married soon to forge an alliance, and mother wanted her to see if she liked her husband first, so she went to Russia with my other sister to look at the prince, and the royal family was coming back with the girls on my fathers request so the selected could have a challenge on hosting, and a chance at a possible alliance. Also, the Italians were coming; we desperately needed them as allies, as well as the French, who we already had an alliance with.

I adored my sisters, Lindsey was 12, and Johanna was 16. Johanna was more of a tomboy, hence her nickname Jo, which my mother hated because it sounded like a boy, and not 'a proper lady.' Also though, because she adored Jo from Little Women, Johanna's favorite book. It was from when Illea was America, and it was very old, and kind of not allowed to be read, but me and Johanna both read it anyway, even though it was a girls book, I enjoyed it.

They were coming in two weeks, so by then, I'd hopefully have a lot of girls gone, which was the plan.

- After 10 minutes of consoling the other girls, we get the ok to leave, and Cassie still wasn't found, damn it!

Cassie's POV

Soon I look at my watch and realize that the guards would probably be looking for us. We climb down and I hold Kat and Josie's hands as we head toward the palace, that's when we face a small dilemma, I picked this garden because no rebels would be able to get in, but that meant we couldn't get in! Vicky assesses the situation and shakes her head at our cautiousness. We climb up the way we came down, giving a poor Tori a near heart attack.

She instantly gives me a hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you're ok! Bree was crying before, go tell her you're ok!" She pushed me out of the door, "Go, everyone's worried sick about you!"

I leave, followed by my entourage of maids. We meet a guard along the way. "Oh, thank goodness you're safe, I'll go tell the royal family." He hustles off leaving us. We go back to my room and re-dress me into garbs that weren't covered in dirt and sweat.

After they finish I go to Ashley's room since it was the closest. I knock, I hear her say something, it sounded like come in so I do. The door to her bathroom was open and I hear her talking to someone. "Ash?" I call. She walks out and screams. "OMG! You're ok!" She envelopes me in a hug. "Ash!" I groan, "I'm fine!"

But she doesn't listen and goes to Jessie's room, pokes her head in and hollers that Cassie's fine. Ariel and Jessie both emerge from Jessie's room, faces red and blotchy they give me a fierce hug, woah! I didn't expect to make such strong friends here! I kinda liked it!

We walk together to the women's room and we see a young girl, about 15 holding a tray with tea and cookies. She nods at us and we wave back, understanding that she can't curtsey holding the tray. Something about her seemed off though. Something strange. I wrack my brain for something familiar about her. Nothing. Oh well, when the memory wants to come to me, it will, just like it did with….with ….with Cory.

As I walk into the women's room most of the girls run up to me to ask if I was ok and where I was. The other ones, like Cynthia and her crew, and Juliana and her crew, stay back, not exactly happy that I was fine, since less competition was easier for them.

Well, I was in the selection, and even though I hadn't forgotten about James, I wanted to get to know Prince Jacob, despite the fact that he tricked me, I wanted to know the real Jake, then I'd decide if I liked him or not and if I wanted to go home.

**Since Cassie wants to know more about Prince Jacob, you guys will too! In the next chapter, Cassie's going to get to know her prince better and decide if he's better than James or not, and you guys will probably pick who you like better too! LOL! **

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A shout out to Property of Illea, CateCassidy, and winterprincess for reviewing the most.**

**Also thank you to all of my followers and all of you guys who are reading my story! It means a lot!**

**CateCassidy- Thank you so much! **

**Property of Illea- Well, you already know! Thanks for all of your help and PM's. **

**Ok, here's chapter 9! Enjoy! **

* * *

Prince Jacob's POV

Dinner was kind of boring, at least I could tell that Cassie's friends were relieved that she was safe. I sank onto my bed after it ready to take a nap, when I realized that I still had to send a few girls home. I groan not really looking forward to it.

I heave myself up and walk to Katarina's room. I knock and one of her maids answer the door. They curtsey to me and I wave it off. I spy Katarina sitting on her bed, her foot bandaged from the rebels.

"Katarina?" I ask.

"Yes your highness." She answers timidly.

"Do you still want to go home?" I ask half hoping for a yes and half hoping for a no.

"Oh no!" She exclaims, "I was just in pain, I didn't mean what I said! Please don't send me home!" She wails.

I'm silent for a moment. Then I smile, "Of course you can stay!" I say finally.

She beams at me and I bow to her and let myself out.

Ok next, Kathryn Mayridge. When her maids let me enter her room she coos, "Oh your highness, what a surprise, come on in!"

I nod to her pleasantly, maybe I shouldn't let her go, no, I felt it in my gut, she wasn't for me.

"I'm very sorry Lady Kathryn, but, well, I guess I'm eliminating you from the selection." I say wincing at how much I sound like a prat, I didn't want to hurt any of these girls, but it just had to be done.

She stares at me not comprehending, and then bursts into tears.

Escape time! I whisper to her maids to take care of her and calm her down and quickly exit the scene, usually around crying women, I just make them cry harder, I'm just not good at patting girls on the back and going, there there, it's just not me! Also, my father said that I had to call all of the girls my dear, sooo not happening, I mean, can you see me calling Cassie or Ashley my dear without cracking up at how funny it sounds?

Next is Zoey, another three. The whole scene with Kathryn repeats itself. Then Alexandria. Alexandria actually takes it very cool, agreeing with me that we had no connection and weren't meant to be together. She even gives me a hug before I leave, very nice girl. Rachel's face got all red when I told her, but she didn't cry until after I left, strong girl that one. Megan cried hysterically begging me to stay! I had to disentangle myself from her arms!

I found myself realizing that I was eliminating all of the upper caste girls, I mean, they were just so fake, but some fours and fives, and a few three's, they were just so open and easy to be with. I knew that my parents didn't care much who I chose, as long as she loved me, and I her and that she would be a good queen someday.

After the eliminations, I found myself knocking on Cassie's door.

Cassie's POV

After dinner I went to my room and Vicky and Kat dressed me into my pajamas. A tank top and shorts that I commanded to wear. Kat wanted me to wear a nightgown! Jeez! I hate those things, and it's night like I was going to meet the prince anyway.

A knock sounds at my door and Josie unfolds herself from my bed, looking at the back of one of the books I had in my room already, and opens the door. I hear her gasp in surprise and I also hear a familiar chuckle, it was the prince! Oh god, I wearing a flimsy pair of shorts and a tank top! Kat is in the corner trying hard not to laugh and Vicky is wearing a smug, I told you so look. I shoo them away and say that I'll call them later.

Prince Jacob just observes us with great interest. I drop into a curtsey but my legs get all twisted up and I end up nearly falling but Jacob catches me.

He winks at me, "Not that that graceful, are we?"

I roll my eyes and stick out my tongue, he raises his eyebrows and I blush deeply.

"Since you are in, well, not appropriate clothing for a walk, we'll just stay in your room." He says looking at my shorts.

I blush even more at that and he pulls himself up a chair, I sitting on my bed. From there we start a game. He has to guess the answers to my questions and vice versa.

I start, "What color are my eyes," I say closing them.

"Duh, brown," He says grinning.

His turn now, "What's my favorite color?"

I look at his tie, it's blue, "Blue?" I ask hesitantly.

"Yup," He answers, "And yours is blue too, right?" I nod my head.

"Um, ok, how many siblings do I have?" I ask, thinking that there's no way he'll be able to guess this one.

"Hmm, well, your sister Alexa, your two brothers and you, so three!" He says gleefully.

I hesitate, should I tell him that I had another brother in the rebels? No, he'll think I'm a spy for them.

"You're right." I tell him instead. "And you have two sisters, right? Speaking of them where are they?"

Jacob twists a little until he finally tells me, "Ok, they left for Russia, mother wanted them to get to know the royal family because they might marry one of them, also, a few royal families are coming to the palace in two or so weeks, as a challenge for you girls." He finishes smirking a little, "It'll be fun." He promises me.

Hmm, the challenge was more than two weeks away, does that mean that I would be staying? I guess so.

Jake breaks me thoughts, "Do you want to go on a real date?" He blurts out looking very uncomfortable.

"Um, sure!" I say grinning.

"Here's the thing though, I've never been on a date, so I don't really know what to do." He trails of embarrassed. How sweet! I think, I'm finally getting to know the real Prince Jacob, behind all of the jokes and sarcasm!

"Ok, well, I've really only been on a few. So the boy took me out for dinner, and then afterward we'd do something fun together, like watch a movie or a park, it depends on what we both like." I say trying to act casual, while really my heart is racing, the prince chose to go on his first date with me!

"Hmm, ok, so what would you like to do?" He asks, eyebrow furrowing.

"Um, I don't know, I really just like hanging out with you and talking." I say.

Prince Jacob ponders on this. "Are you like, really competitive?" He asks me.

I think, I want to say no, but I could hear Jocelyn, one of my best girl friends from home, telling me in my head, 'gosh Cass, you're so competitive, it's just a game', and then my response, 'there's no point in playing if you're not going to play to win', sharp and determined.

And so I answer, "I guess so, all of my friends say I am."

"Ok great because I have a great idea!" He answers back excitedly.

Ok now I was curious. "Are you going to tell me, or is it a surprise?" I ask, thinking privately that his last 'surprise' did not go that well for me.

"No, it's a surprise, I'll pick you up in your room for lunch at say, 11:30?" He asks. "Don't worry, you'll love it, not like last time." He says looking a little sorry.

"Ok," I reply, "Sounds good!"

He smiles at me, a nice smile, not the sarcastic one at breakfast, bows and leaves.

It seems that Prince Jacob puts a wall around himself so no one could know what's inside, around me though, his wall comes down sometimes, and I get to see the real Jake, not the one that's on for the TV or around other people.

I guess, though, I too had a wall. When it was up, I was shy and didn't say much, but when I was with James, or my other close friends, I behaved more naturally and was more outspoken.

The difference between Jake's wall and mine was that when his was up he was more sarcastic and loud, with me, I was shy and quiet and polite.

When Jake was around me and some of the other girls, like I saw with Ruby at breakfast, he was carefree. He smiled a real smile and genuinely acted like he cared. But he put on this whole charade like he was someone he was not.

I couldn't help but compare him to James. James was more of a gentle guy. He was always looking out for other people, and genuinely loved school and learning, though he didn't care much for books. He wanted a job that had to do with kids, he had such a bond with them, and my little brother Joseph adored him. He was very caring, but when he was pushed, very passionate.

Jacob was less easier to read. You could never tell what he was thinking and he smiled very easily, although most of the time his smile was mocking. I still didn't know much about him, not like I knew James. I was hoping that this upcoming date would be fun for us and I would get to know him better, as well as why he out up such strong walls, maybe something in his childhood had made him like this.

James always had said that I was so observant about things and picked up on the slightest things, I guess he was right.

Ugh, since I was the first girl going on a date with the prince, Cynthia and her crew would no longer think that I was not any competition for them and target me. But that was ok, I could handle her, and I had 6 great friends, Ariel, Ashley, Bree, Jessie, and Tori and Marlene, who were more of Bree's friends, but I still liked them.

I guess I'd have to wait and see what tomorrow brings, I was after all, kind of excited!

* * *

**Hmm, does anyone have any suggestions for Cassie and Jacob's date tomorrow? PM me or post a review!**

**I hope you like the story so far!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you everyone for reading! **

**Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

Prince Jacob's POV

I wake up to the sun hitting my face, oops, I forgot to close my curtains last night! Oh well!

I was kind of excited for my first date. And I couldn't wait to see Cassie's face at my surprise!

Plus, also the girls' assignment. After breakfast, Vivian was to explain it to them, and the winners would go on a date with me!

I dress slowly, knowing that I woke up a little early. As I walk down to the dining room I spot Gina walking next to Allison. I catch up to them and when Gina sees me she elbows Allison at my arrival. I grin in spite of myself and ask them if I could escort them to the dining room. Allison just blushes, and so Gina takes this time to stand out to me.

"Of course your highness!" She says eagerly.

I bite my lip like I do when I don't know what to say and we just walk in awkward silence. Hmm, I have to go on other dates than Cassie I think, maybe I should ask Gina to go with me on my second date?

"Um, Gina?" I ask, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

For a second Gina looks worried, like I might eliminate her on the spot, but she smooths it over with a bright smile,

"Oh, sure."

I start the conversation, "Uh, Gina, would it be ok, if, tomorrow I pick you up for lunch and we can go see a movie?" I ask, wondering if she'll either squeal with excitement or faint.

Her eyes widen and she tries to hide the smug look forming on her face, but I could see it screaming, 'The prince asked me out on a date! I'm probably the first one!'

She collects herself though and replies calmly, "That would be great your highness, I look forward to it!"

Ok, not what I was expecting, this girl can really stay calm and hide her emotions when necessary, what was she? I rack my brain, oh yes, she was a two, that's probably why. I walk into the dining room, and instantly, I see all of the girls straighten up and stop talking. Well, not all, Cassie and her friends still softly chatted, and, as I see from the corner of my eye, Georgia, Cally, and Addy, who where 4's and 5s. Not, I add hastily, that I have anything against 4s and 5s.

Cassie's POV

I had a restless night. But that was due to nerves of my upcoming date, probably. My maids dressed me in a fading lavender gown, that at the end trailed of into a light blue. I looked amazing! Thanking my maids I rushed out, not wanting to be late.

I went to Ashley's room first, since it was the closest. I knock on the door and to my surprise, Maureen, a four opens the door, her eyes widening, she ducks out and quickly leaves. Oooooook. I walk in to Ashley's room and she's hastily putting something away, into a cabinet. Whatever, maybe Ashley knew Maureen from somewhere else. It didn't concern me, so I didn't press it.

"Hey Ash. Want to walk together?" I ask.

"Um, yeah, sure." She said distractedly. Her face was all scrunched up and she looked very worried, I hoped she was ok.

We meet up with the rest of our gang, plus Bree, Tori, and Marlene, in the dining room. We were a little early so we talked softly amongst ourselves. The problem was I sneezed at the exact moment that the prince walked in, so we didn't exactly hear him. All talking ceased and we were still whispering.

Ducking my head I follow suit with the other girls and curtsey. Prince Jacob's eyes find me and he smiles at me.

I sit down, knocking over a cup with my elbow. I sigh and get on with breakfast. It was a boring affair, with nothing exciting happening. I did notice that a few two's were gone, Megan, Rachel, and then a few other girls.

I ask Ariel, who was sitting next to me, "Were some girls eliminated last night?" I ask wondering what they did to offend the prince.

"I guess so." Ariel says looking relieved that it wasn't her.

After breakfast we all go down to the women's room where Vivian was to give us our first assignment.

"Ok, girls!" She calls, "Before I tell you your first assignment, there was breaking news this morning, and the king thought you girls should know about it."

"Ok, last night, during the rebel attack, right before it, there was a radio feed from the castle, in fact, there always is one, right before and attack, but this one was different, it had a different frequency, and the guards tracked it to the second floor, right where you guys were staying, if anyone wants to speak up, do now, because if you don't the culprit will get punished more severely." Vivian finishes, clucking her tongue disapprovingly.

I look around, wondering who could possibly be coinciding with the rebels.

"Who do you think it is?" Jessie whispers to me, "Stupid girl, what was she thinking!" Ariel says shaking her head sympathetically.

"No?" Vivian says. "Well, then—"

"It was me!" Bursts out Jordana.

We all gasp. Oh, poor Jordana! She probably would be executed, oh poor thing. Ashley looks devastated, like she and Jordana were friends, wow, Ashley has a lot of friends, I think impressed.

"Explain yourself!" Vivian says looking very mad.

"Well, I didn't know! I found this radio near the stairs and I pressed one of the buttons, I really didn't know! I'm so sorry! Really, I am. Please don't punish me, I didn't know!" She wails hysterically.

Two guards come in and take her out. We could all hear her wailing until they turn a corner and that disappears as well.

We all look at each other. Just like that, another girl was gone, and possibly going to jail and maybe killed!

Poor Jordana, but was she even telling the truth? I thought she was, but I can't lie for my life, I always get caught, so I wasn't the best judge.

"Do you think she's lying?" I ask Ashley. She shakes her head no. "She probably, poor girl, just found a rebel radio and pressed a button for fun." She says sadly. "Let's hope that nothing bad happens to her."

I nod, agreeing.

"Do you think that they'll execute her?" I ask worried.

Ashley shakes her head, "If she's telling the truth, then just eliminated from the competition, and maybe bumped down a caste, but that would make her a 5, poor girl." She says again.

Vivian starts talking again, a little rattled by the events that just happened.

"Ok girls, your assignments! So everyone is going to work in a group of four. It's going to be like a game. You're going to verse other teams of four and you're going to answer questions, such as the history of Illea, a queen's duties, etiquette, all of these things and more. The winning team gets a one on one date with the Prince!" She says smiling at us.

We all let that soak in, and then, everyone starts talking at once. "Girls!" Vivian yells. "Pick your groups!"

"Well," I say, "We're going to have to split up."

Maureen and Jacklyn walk up to us. "Can we join you guys?" They ask.

"Sure!" Ashley responds.

We quickly split up. Bree, Tori, Marlene, and Jessie teamed up. And then me and Ariel and Ashley team up with Maureen and Jacklyn.

"Uh, Vivian?" I ask.

"Yes." She asks handing out folders on possible questions.

"There needs to be one team of five and we have five, is that ok?"

"Oh sorry girls, there already is a team of five, so one of you has to work with Cynthia, Lana and Courtney. who only have three girls."

Ariel and I look at each other. I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll do it." I say giving in.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Ariel says, "It's just that they keep taunting me because I'm a five, you're a three, they probably won't bother you as much!" She says hugging me.

"It's ok." I say patting her hand.

I go over to them. "Vivian sent me here." I say waiting for the snide comments to begin.

Cynthia smiles at me, "Of course you can join with us!" Says Courtney.

Why are they being so nice to me? Oh yeah, because I'm really smart, and I will probably win it for them, well, I already am going to have my date, I'll just answer every question wrong! I think, perfect! I'll throw their trick right back in their face.

After we form our groups we talk for a while and quiz each other on the material in the folders. Soon I leave to get ready for my date with the prince!

My maids leave me in my dress and re apply my make-up. During breakfast I accidentally rubbed it off. Ooops! After a few minutes, at exactly 11:30. I hear a knock on my door.

I open it and smile grandly, Prince Jacob was here!

"Shall we?" He asks

"We shall!" I say grinning.

Hmmm, what in the world could he have planned?

**Ok so that may have been a little boring chapter. It'll get better. Remember to fav, follow and review!**

**Come on guys! Any more ideas on Cassie and Jacob's date! PM me or post a review. **

**Oh, also, if you want any specific questions for the questions game that selected will be playing, PM, or review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thank you all for your suggestions about the date!**

**What did you think about the last few chapters? With Jordana's whole ordeal, and the rebels? Let me know your thoughts! **

**Property of Illea- Thanks! Maybe for the second date they could play a sport. **

**Winterprincess- Enjoy, this is for you!**

**Kay- Thank you so much! **

**Ok, Chapter 11. Enjoy!**

Jacob's POV

I shake my head, poor Jordana. My father just informed me that she was caught with a rebel radio and made a call alerting them. She says it was an accident, and it looks like she's telling the truth, but we're not sure. Father said to eliminate her, and I agreed that it was for the best.

Father also has an advisor, Malcolm, Malcolm said that it was best to knock her and her family down a caste. I don't like Malcolm, he isn't very nice, being a natural born 2 he despised people below a three.

Father, though, was blind to his faults, Malcolm was very nice around father, but everyone else knew that Malcolm was an ass.

Trying to help Jordana, I quickly interceded.

"Father, Jordana is already a three because all of the selected below a three are made such. If we knock her and her family down, she'll be a four again, and her family fives, how will she live, if her family and her are in totally different spots in life?" I ask shooting a glare at Malcolm.

"You bring up a good point son, but this girl may or may not be a rebel." He says.

Henry, another advisor, pipes up, "Maybe we should just bump her back down to a four, and she could live with her family, but keep a close watch on her, secretly, in case she is a rebel, and joins them again." Henry says.

I like Henry, he makes good decisions.

Father nods, agreeing. "Yes, Malcolm, do as Henry suggested." With that he leaves the room, leaving Malcolm glaring at me and Henry.

Henry leaves, knowing that if I leave before him, Malcolm will say something bad to him. With me in the room, however, there is nothing Malcolm can say.

I leave as well, and go to my room to get ready for my date.

I set off at 11:25. And at exactly 11:30, I knock on Cassie's door.

She opens it, smiling grandly at me.

"Um, you may want to dress warm and casual" I say. Looking at her threadbare dress.

Looking intrigued she closes the door in my face to change, oh why not?

"Shall we?" I ask.

She smiles, "We shall!" She says.

I look at what Cassie changed into, a pair of jeans and a sweater. Not that casual! I think, oh well.

I smile secretly because I knew where we were going, and she didn't, and Cassie mockingly punches my arm. It was just so easy to be with Cassie, but I don't know, I just didn't have any romantic feelings for her, maybe this date would help?

We walked past the women's room, and all of the girls were filing out, uh-oh, Gina wouldn't be so happy that she wasn't the first date.

Cassie's POV

I saw Ariel and Bree's hurt faces as they processed me arm in arm with the prince, and that I hadn't told them about it.

Gina was also whispering to Allison, very mad, what was her problem, I didn't even know her? Thank god Lana, Cynthia, and Courtney left first, so they didn't see me with the prince, and spoil my plan to make them lose.

I saw Ashley though hiding a grin and whispering to Maureen and Jacklyn. She must have said something because they all crack up laughing. Did they not see me with the prince, weren't they mad at me? Weird.

Whatever. The prince and I walk on, where are we going!?

Suddenly we go down a flight of stairs, wait, weren't we just on the first floor? What's below the first floor. It gets colder as we go on and I'm wondering why its so cold when we stop at our destination. I gasp.

My prince took me to the palace ice skating rink! Hmm, maybe I should pull a little trick of my own, payback for the first time we met.

Jake smiles at me. "You like it?" He asks.

I nod, my eyes sparkling with excitement. I give him a big hug and he looked so surprised a laughed a little.

"Ok, wait here." He says, and goes to get a pair of ice skates that look like they would fit me.

"Thanks." I say, then, I put my plan into action. I'm a brilliant ice skater, mom was always taking me for skating lessons, but Jake didn't know that!

"I'm sorry Jake, but I'm not a very good ice-skater." I say trying to sound sad.

"It's ok!" He says lacing my skates, "I'll teach you! I'm not that good but I can hold my own."

I put a hand to my mouth to stop myself from giggling out loud.

"Kay, there, you're done, there's a pair of my mom's gloves over there," He says waving in the general direction. I go and get them while he laces his skates.

Cool! They were blue, my favorite color!

I return and he takes my hand, he steps gingerly onto the ice and helps me on.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing at his face! He was concentrating so hard on not falling and making a fool out of himself in front of me.

He then proceeds for 10 minutes to 'teach' me how to skate.

"Ok, I think I've got it, do you want to have a race?" I ask teasingly ready to leave him in the dust.

"If you're ready for defeat, then yes!" He says like there's no way I can win, we'll see about that.

"Yeah right," I shoot back, "I could cream you in five minutes!" I say.

"You're on!"

Shaking his head at me, the foolish girl who didn't know how to skate, he got ready.

"Ok, on your marks, get set," I say.

"Go!" He yells and starts skating.

I go slow at first, the prince is ahead of me smirking at his easy victory, I count to three and then take off, I remember what my instructors told me about speed and I catch up to Jacob easily in a few seconds, a turn around and go backwards, still faster than him, watching his face change from relaxed, to, 'Oh my gosh, she lied to me and can skate faster than me, how embarrassing' face.

I finish quickly and skate up to where we started. Jacob skates up next to me.

Mouth hanging open he starts stuttering, "What-but- huh?"

"I tricked you!" I crow, "You thought I couldn't skate, but I'm really faster than you!" I say grinning.

For a second he looks mad and I'm a little worried that I've gone to far, and then he bursts in laughter, guffawing hysterically.

"Good one Cass!" He chokes out.

I join in and pretty soon, like the two weirdoes we are, we're both maniacally laughing.

We skate around, holding hands and talking.

"How old are you Jake?" I ask, he behaved like a 10 year old, but I knew he was even older than me.

"18." He replies. "Hey, you want to have lunch?"

"Sure!" I say smiling, and stomach grumbling.

We step of the ice and he leads me to a table in the corner that I didn't see before, I guess I missed it.

"So," Jake says pulling off foil from the plates, "We have salad, and French fries and pizza, I wanted to make our date as close to the ones that normal, non royals have," He says shrugging his shoulders, "And then, for dessert, ice-cream!" He says excitedly.

"I love ice-cream!" I say matching his tone.

"Hey, look at that, we have something in common!" Jake says pulling out my chair for me to sit in.

"Why thank you kind sir!" I say.

"Why madam, you're quite welcome!" He responds getting our little joke.

And that's how it went, we joked around and ate our, 'normal date' food, now that was a stereotype, but I didn't say anything because Jacob seemed so happy to be with me.

It was strange though, we were both happy to spend time with each other, but there was nothing, well, romantic about it! I'd hoped to develop feelings for Jacob, and I did, just not, 'I want to be your wife feelings.'

But I'd still had a great time with the prince and I was feeling pretty giddy. I wasn't really paying attention to my surroundings much, so when I walked past Ashley's room, I didn't even notice that her door was partially open, so all I could do was gasp in surprise when a cold hand snaked through the open door, grabbed my wrist and pulled me inside the room.

**What did you think of the date? Who do you think grabbed Cassie? And why? You'll find out in the next chapter! **

**Thank you so much CateCassidy and Property of Illea for your help on the date, and to winterprincess for being a loyal reader and reviewer! **

**Oh yeah, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything else that you guys come up with! Have fun! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CateCassidy- Thanks! **

**Queen Zeena- I'm glad you like it! They're going to take it slow, Jacob can't just like one girl immediately. Let's see how his date with Gina goes. :)**

**winterprincess- Right! Well, Cassie showed him who's boss! **

**Thank you cat2402 for following!**

**Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

Cassie's POV

"What the f- Ashley? What the hell, you scared me!" I scold. I thought that she was a rebel and was kidnapping me for a second!

Ashley sits on the bed, cross legged and giggling, "How was your date!" She says laughing like something was funny about going on a date with prince.

Ok, girl talk, that much I could do.

"It was so much fun!" I say, catching a little of Ashley's hysterics and smiling.

"What's so funny?" I ask a little confused when she continues giggling softly.

"Oh, nothing, all in good time!" She says sounding like she knew something I didn't.

"Ok," I say scrunching my eyebrows.

"Hey, did you happen to kiss the prince?" She asked looking annoyed.

"Um, no, it wasn't like that," I try to stutter out.

"Ok, just, don't, it'll be best for both of you if you don't." She says mumbling under her breath something that sounded like, 'I told him to tell her now, but no, no one ever listens to me.'"

What was that about? "I can do whatever I want with the prince." I inform Ashley.

Ashley winces, "Really, you don't, just trust me, don't kiss the prince!" She says exasperated, but more at the 'him' in her mumble than me, I think.

"Oh yeah," She adds, "While you were getting ready for your date, Vivian announced that the losing team faces elimination, and practically none of us are safe, except for the winning team." She says looking at me like she knew what I was going to do.

"So if you're planning on answering wrong for those spoiled brats, don't, you might get eliminated." She says looking like she genuinely didn't want that to happen.

"Ok, you caught me, and thanks for the heads up, hey, do you want to study together?" I ask.

"Sorry, can't, I'm meeting up with my team right now, so should you." She says with a pointed look at me.

I duck my head, sigh, say bye, and leave. I grab my folder from my room, and wander down across the hall to Bree's and Cynthia's corner. I knock on the door and Bree appears, "What do you want?" She demands looking angry.

"Look Bree, I'm sorry, I just forgot to tell you guys, and it wasn't that big of a deal anyway." I say trying to reason with her.

"Not a big deal! Helloooo! You got the first date with the prince!" She yells, slamming the door.

Ouch. I knock on Cynthia's door and one of her maids open it, what a surprise, Courtney and Lana were already there.

"Mind if we study?" I ask, holding up my folder.

Cynthia looks at Lana, and Lana looks at Courtney.

Cynthia leans in, her perfume smell hitting my nose, "Listen closely Brainiac." She snaps, "I hope you know that we're not going to do any of the work, you study, and when you know the answers during the big night, just whisper it to us, and if you screw up on purpose, well, don't." She says, her friends backing her up with sly smiles.

Ugh! This girl was such a bitch! I thought that she was ignoring me now!

"What happened Cynthia, realized that I was some competition for you?" I challenge, holding my own against these drama princesses.

"No! You're nothing three!" She says trying to convince herself as well as me.

"Then, you don't have to be nasty to me, focus on the big girls." I say soothingly, "Like the populars, you know, Madison, Sarah, Nicole, and Juliana. They're pretty and rich, and might cause trouble for you, leave me alone, I'm nothing." I say pursing my lips.

Lana stares at me with her head tilted to the side looking at me strangely, while Cynthia mulls it over in her mind.

Finally Cynthia, tossing her highlighted brown with blonde hair over her shoulder, she responds, "Hmph. You're kind of right, you're just a harmless rose, the populars though, they're the thorns. But, we're still not doing any work, just whisper us the answers." She says self importantly.

Wow, I'm more persuasive than I thought. I just convinced Cynthia that I'm not a threat to her! Great!

But, I still had all of this studying to do, even if the girls did study, they still would suck major. Plus, if we win, I get another date, and so will they; and then the prince would see that they're brats and kick them out!

All of a sudden I didn't want to be in the overstuffed room with three bitches who reeked of perfume. I waved goodbye and existed. Folder in hand I walked into my room and collapsed onto my bed. I called in my maids, and they quickly came.

"Hello Miss, are you ok?" Asks Josie.

"No no, I'm fine, I was just wondering if one of you could help me study for the game that the selected are playing in a few days." I say thinking that I really needed to study, it being a one woman show.

"Oh sure, Vicky's probably best for that, her being the oldest." Kat says smirking at Josie behind Vicky's back.

"If you're fine with that Vicky?" I ask.

Vicky smiles and pulls up a chair. "Ok, so I heard the maids talking, and they said that there will be a lot of questions on queenly duties an etiquette." Vicky says arching an eyebrow.

"Cool, thanks!" I open my folder and on the top is a piece of paper of how many questions, and the date. 20 questions, 3 days from now.

And so it begins, first Vicky and I study for the history questions, papers and papers of it! But it's so interesting, I can't resist! I just love the challenge of this game, and on history and manners, please, I've got this!

Then Josie and I on queenly duties, and then Kat and I about manners and proper etiquette. We stay in my room until dinner, and then I head down. Since more than half of the girls were jealous or mad at me, I walked down carefully with Ashley and Jessie. Jessie was a little hurt, but she'd understood my intentions. Ariel though, with Bree, walked ahead of me, with Tori and Marlene, ignoring me completely.

I sigh, I guess once the competition got real, my friends chose it instead of me. We walk in and take our place at the dining room table, Jacob looks at me intently for some reason that I can't fathom.

Jacob's POV

Cassie walks in, I look at her, trying to determine if she had fun on our date. She looked a little unhappy, but it looked like all of her friends weren't sitting with her, just Ashley and Jessica. Hmm, maybe to repay them for being nice to Cassie I'd ask them out.

At the end of dinner I walk up to the girls and I bow. "Hello, um, Lady Ashley, would you like to go after breakfast tomorrow with me on a date? We could do whatever you'd like. Same to you Lady Jessica, but after lunch." Even to my own ears I sound so stiff and formal! Maybe after our dates they'd know that I wasn't always like that.

Plus, the report was coming up, in three days, the girls would be playing in the game on live television, but they didn't know it yet! The girls needed to tell the audience something that they've been doing with the prince! I'd have to speed date, 2 or 3 per day. I also needed 5 girls or more to eliminate! Jeez! This was tougher than I anticipated, I had no idea who to send home!

At least these dates would help me decide, as well as the team that loses.

**Ok, not a lot of action, I know, but rebels don't come every day, and there is that whole mystery with a giggling Ashley, and Cory and the rebel radio and Jordana, you guys can mull over that.**

**Did you guys like the POV of Prince Jacob where you could see the decisions that happen in the government, with Jordana and the advisors, Henry and Malcolm, in the last chapter?**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, sorry for the wait, I haven't had a lot of time to type this week, I was pretty busy. **

**winterprincess: No, Ashley had a reason, hint hint, she muttered something under her breath that Cassie half caught. Oh yeah, thanks for the question! It will be asked, I promise!**

**Chapter 13: I hope you like what I have in store for you!**

Cassie's POV

I wake up and stretch, a little sore in the calves from ice-skating. Only 2 more days until the big night of the game! My maids dress me today in a dress with a V shaped neckline that tied at the base of my neck. It was a little shorter than the others, only coming down to my knees. It was a fun red pink that complimented my skin tone nicely.

I warily creep down to breakfast, wondering if Ariel and Bree forgave me yet.

Ariel looked slightly less hostile, but Bree glared down at me, and Jessie and Ashley, I guess she overheard that they were going on dates with the prince too.

Jessie saw me coming and grinned, patting the seat next to her. I smile gratefully and sit down.

"Want some bacon?" She asks through a mouthful of it.

Vivian overseas her talking with her mouth full, "Lady Jessica!" She scolds, "We do not eat with our mouths full!"

Jessie rolls her eyes and sticks her tongue out at Vivian when her back is turned.

I giggle.

"Um, no, actually, I don't like bacon, sorry!" I say apologetically.

Ashley, swooping down to the open seat on my other side plucks it from Jessie's hand, "I'll take it!" She exclaims.

Turning to me, "How can you not like bacon!" Jessie says shaking her head, "You poor thing."

"I know, I know." I say mockingly, "Oh hey, where is the prince taking you?" I ask wondering.

"Ok, so we're going to the palace bowling alley, I told him that I like sports and he suggested it." She says smiling from ear to ear.

"Well, bowling is not a sport," Ashley says, "But whatever!" She amends when Jessie smacks her arm lightly, "Anyway, we're going to take a stroll around the gardens and then maybe watch a movie." She says shrugging her shoulders like it didn't matter to her, except it did, to every other girl!

"Cool." I say nodding my head, "Have fun!" I say actually meaning it. Why didn't I feel any jealousy? What was wrong with me? I felt jealousy when James dated, I'd just ignored and brushed it off as protectiveness over my best friend.

I chat a little with Jacklyn and Maureen once they arrive, sitting next to Ashley. What I really wanted was to make up with Ariel and Bree though, even Marlene and Tori, though I didn't know if they were mad at me or not, we weren't exactly best friends yet.

I glance over at them and I see Ariel whip her head back around. Huh, so she was staring at me too. I take a chance. I stand up and walk over to Ariel.

"Look, Ariel, I didn't know that this would be such a big deal and ruin the start of a long lasting friendship so can you please forgive me and we could move on?" I plead.

Ariel looks up at me, "Yes! I'm sooo sorry that I acted like such a prat about everything! Ugh, I can never stay mad at anyone!" She says groaning a little.

I giggle lightly, "It's ok, I'm sorry too, maybe I could tell the prince to take you out on a date to make up for it." I say whispering the last part so Bree didn't hear. She'd turned her back on me when I came over, but I wanted her to forgive me, I she ever did, because she wanted to, not because I had the bribe of a date with the prince.

Ariel looks taken aback, like 'why would this girl try to help me get closer to the prince.' But I truly wanted to help.

"Ok, thanks!" She says. Ariel gets up and gives me a hug, and I return it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Vivian leave the room, probably on an errand for something.

As I'm heading back to my table, I hear a loud voice say 'Lesbian.'

Boy, I got so mad then. I didn't know who said it, or if they were talking about me or Ariel, but Ariel sure knew who the girl was talking about though, because she got up and ran from the dining room crying.

I look up toward Prince Jacob, and he's busy trying to figure out who said it. He can't apparently, so he gets up and goes after Ariel. Their conversation would probably end up with a date between them.

I sit back down, angry. Looking around I see Courtney whispering to Lana. Ugh! Those girls make me so mad! I'm surprised to see Cynthia looking a little uncomfortable, as if she didn't approve of her friends words. Huh, I guess Cynthia wasn't that shallow and could actually act like a human being capable of not hurting people.

The king and queen exit the room as breakfast draws to a close, so they don't hear it when Lana loudly says that Bree's hair looks like a wig from an eight that's been glued on and makes her face look fat.

Ok, I admit I have a temper problem. But when I saw Bree's eyes fill up with tears, that's when I lost it.

I march up to Lana and Courtney. "What did you just say!?" I demand. Everyone gets quiet and stares at me.

Lana pales, not expecting confrontation. Courtney answers, "She said that your ugly friend over there looks like she has a wig from an eight that looks glued on and makes her look fat." She says standing up, and lifting her chin up to meet my furious glare.

"What the hell makes you think that you can just say mean things about people right in their faces. You just hurt someone really badly! What is wrong with you! And if you think that now after you insult my friend I'm going to help you win the selected girls game, well you're wrong!"

Courtney lazily picks up a grape from her plate and raises it towards her mouth, "Oops, my loss, and I can say whatever I want to say, as long as its true, I can't get in trouble." She says smirking, at me and at Bree.

I could see Bree's silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Marlene hands her a napkin while Tori strokes her hair and whispers in her ear.

I could see some of the other girls turning back towards their plates, not wanting to get involved. These girls won't tell on Courtney, of course, they're too scared, or they don't really care.

I could see a few girls, mostly lower castes whispering and shaking their heads at Courtney's words, just a few.

Well, add one more, because I'm in.

I see Courtney pick up another grape, but before it gets to her mouth, I knock it out of her hand, it hits Lana in the face and she opens her mouth in an O of surprise. Now Lana gets up to face me as well.

"You're going to regret that Braniac." Lana snaps.

Courtney leans in to whisper to me, "You'll be gone by the end of this week" She hisses.

I hear a commotion behind me, but I don't turn around. So I'm surprised when I see Bree standing next to me. A scowl on her normally smiling lips, her tears drying on her face, hands on hips. Tori and Marlene get up to stand next to her. And Ashley comes as well, followed by Jessie, Maureen and Jacklyn. We make a row facing Courtney and Lana, arms on hips or crossed in front of our chests.

Lana glares down at Cynthia, and Cynthia meekly stands up as well, facing us.

Courtney looks around at everyone, mostly the other twos. The populars: Madison, Sarah, Nicole and Juliana all stand up to face us and Lana reaches into the little purse she wears and slips money into each of their hands when they stare at her.

Now it's 7 against 8, practically tied. It probably would have turned into a fistfight if Vivian hadn't re-entered the room, back from whatever errand she had to run.

Her eyebrows fly up into her blonde bangs as she takes the scene in. Ok, now, Vivian isn't stupid, I knew that she was a four, the queen's closest advisor and childhood friend. So she understood what was going on after a few seconds of looking at who was standing next to whom.

"Girls!" She says angrily, "We will not fight with each other here, and you girls," She says looking at the twos, "I'm watching you, all of you," She says correcting herself.

"Ok, let's go, breakfast is over, Lady Ashley, I believe you have a date to get ready for, the rest of you, you can study for the selection girls game, relax in the women's room, or in your rooms. Whatever you want, and no arguing, I could ask Prince Jacob to eliminate you." She says finishing.

We all scatter in different directions, but not before Bree comes up to me and apologizes for her behavior and to thank me for standing up for her. I instantly forgive her and we hug.

I grin to myself, and feeling proud I head to the library to do some reading.

Prince Jacob's POV

After I finish comforting Ariel, and then asking her out on a date, I go to my room to change my tie for my date with Ashley. I couldn't help but wonder what girl said that mean word about Ariel. I mean what possessed them to say it?

All of those thoughts however, leave my brain when I accidentally trip over a partially cracked open drawer in my closet. I look in to see the contents and I gasp involuntary, forgetting what was inside it.

It was Emily's drawer.

**Ok, I know, not a lot of information, but I thought it was a good breakfast scene, your thoughts? **

**Ooh, you're probably wondering who Emily is. I love hearing your theories, even if they're wrong, so please review! **

**You can speculate on Ashley, Cory, Emily, why Cassie and Jacob don't feel a spark, who Cassie will end up with, and who will win the selected girls game, which is what I am now calling it. **

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all so much for continuing to read my story! I don't know what to say except thank you!**

**Haha! I love how everyone thinks that Emily might be his ex. **

**winterprincess- Hmm, you're right about Ashley.**

**prnamber3909- Well, you're going to find out right now.**

**Chapter 14-**

**Jacob's POV**

I quickly shut the draw, but if was too late. I fall to my knees, grief, tearing apart my heart. Emily was my sister, and Johanna, the sister who was 16 in Russia's twin. We were all very protective over her because when she was only a few months old, she was kidnapped by the rebels, the guards got her back, but the culprits got away! I don't know why the rebels were so interested in her, but when she and Johanna were 6, I was 8, some rebels got inside the garden where we were playing outside, and shot a bunch of wild gun shots in the air.

The guards sprang into motion to protect us, but it was to late, to late, Emily was shot right in the chest, she died in mine and Johanna's arms, Johanna begging her to wake up. I still have nightmares about it sometimes.

Mother thought it would be best to have a little box full of pictures of Emily and her special things, like her jewelry and other trinkets. When I was 16, mother gave the box to me, to protect and hold on to the last piece of my sister.

Johanna was wracked with grief, she and Emily were very close, and Lindsey, only 2 at the time, never got to know her. After Emily, mother stopped having children.

I hate the rebels! I want the person responsible for my little sister's death gone, executed for the horrible thing he did!

I want to wail in despair for Emily, but I was a prince, and I had a date to attend, putting my sorrows aside for another time, I get up and smooth my clothes out.

Taking a deep breath I walk to Ashley's corridor, knowing Cassie was there next door to her made me want to see Cassie as well, I had an odd feeling like I needed to impress her.

No matter, I was here to collect Ashley, not Cassie.

I knock on the door, and I hear a light 'come in' and so I do.

Cassie's POV

Still angry at the events from breakfast I head to my room, knowing what I was about to do was very foolish. But I admit, I was a little angry that Prince Jacob hadn't thrown those girls out, it was pretty obvious that those three were the culprits.

I enter my room and grab my phone, now fully charged from the drawer and drop it in my bra.

I sneak out of my room and slip into Jordana's room, since she was eliminated, no one would think to search this room for me if they needed me.

My fingers fly over the familiar number and I hear two rings before I pick up. "Hello?" He asks, and my breath hitches in my chest, a feeling I never have around Jacob.

"Hi James, uh, it's me, I mean Cassie." I say, cursing my myself, he has a caller ID, he knows its me.

"Yeah," He says, laughing lightly, "I kind of figured that out."

"Um, so, uh, how's my family and Alexa doing?" I ask politely.

"Oh, well, they're fine, upset that you're gone but fine." He says wondering why I could be possibly calling him to know that if I had cell phone use.

"Ok, I confess, I just wanted to talk to someone familiar." I say biting the inside of my cheek.

"I figured Mo, and hey, it's ok, just, well, you know, don't get caught." He says offhandedly.

I nod, forgetting that he can't see me. "I know! I'm not stupid," I say.

"Hey, take it easy, I'm not trying to ruffle up any feathers!" He says teasingly.

"Ok, sorry." I reply.

"I really miss you." He says sounding sad.

"Me too, some of the girls here are real bitches," I say, and he gets it, there were girls in our school like that as well.

"Girls like Vanessa?" He asks.

Vanessa was this annoying girl who always picked on everyone, but around teachers she was as sweet as a doll.

"Yup, but worse, do you think that Vanessa would call a girl a lesbian for hugging me, in the middle of the cafeteria?" I ask eyebrows raised.

"Nope, she'd slip a note in your locker telling you all about it." He says sounding surprised that the prince wouldn't eliminate these girls at once.

"So?" He asks.

"What?" I ask defensively.

"What did you do, don't tell me that you just stood there and did nothing, because you'd be lying." He says.

See, this is just what I needed, James actually got me, and that is what I loved most about him.

"Ok, no, actually..." And I launch into talk about the skirmish during breakfast, with commentary from James, like, "Ahh!" Or, "That's my girl." And when I told him about knocking the grape into Lana, he yells, "You did what!" And starts laughing uncontrollably.

I start to tell him about the other girls, and the friends I made, but then I debate a little, should I tell him about Cory? No, for now, i'll keep it a secret.

"So, uh, do you, like, like the prince?" He asks a little awkwardly. "Uh, more than me, because it's ok," He rushes, "if you like him more than me, it's fine, I understand."

"Oh James! I don't know! It's so confusing, I'd give anything to come back home to you and my family. But I have good friends here, and I don't know, there's something about the prince that makes me want to stay, I need to know him more before I write him off!" I say

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, but," He trails of, not certain of what he was going to say.

"What? Come on Cap, you can tell me anything!" I say, a little hurt that he didn't trust me.

"Ok, you're probably not going to believe me, but I got this weird letter in the mail the other day, yesterday I think, afternoon. It said, and I quote, 'The one who's love you crave is about to get stolen by her brother.' What's up with that, Joseph and Daniel are not the kidnapping sort, I think, do you have any idea?" He asks a little worried.

CORY! My brain yells, immediately jumping to conclusions. He's going to try to kidnap me!

But then the logic kicks in. Whoever sent that letter is obviously a spy for the rebels, or just trying to hurt James, knowing that he loves me.

"Cassie?" James asks.

"Oh, right, sorry, just thinking, I'm assuming that either the rebels sent it, or, it's just a joke." I say debating whether to tell him about Cory.

"Mo? Are you hiding something from me?" He asks a little miffed.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I have another brother, he's a rebel, I don't know who sent the letter, but, I know he's involved." I say a little relieved to have that off my chest.

"Why didn't you tell me Cass? I wouldn't tell anyone, promise." He says with conviction.

"I know, I know, sorry." I say a little guilty.

We discuss seriously who it might have been, and if he was in any danger, or me.

And then after that we talk easily for a few more minutes, and it was easy and light until...

"All right Cassie, I gotta go, love you, bye." I hear a click and he hangs up.

Love you, he said love you. Uh-oh, I feel a little faint. I slip the phone back into my bra and make my way back to my room, still taking in the fact that he said 'love you.'

I open the door and realize that I had nothing to do, so I head to the library, eager to lose myself in a book.

Jacob's POV

Wow, those dates, all they did was confuse me even more. Ashley was amazing, she was regal, yet charming, yet, I felt like she was hiding something. Gina was very nice and easy to talk to and be myself around. Jessie though, yeah, I could see why Cassie liked her. She was very mature, yet she was also fun, and very forthcoming, like Cassie in a lot of ways.

After my last date, I went to my room to try and decide which team, or individual girls I should eliminate after the game. Father suggested 5 or more, no less than 5.

During dinner I tried looking at the girls, also determining who should go home. I had a few in mind, but the game would also help me choose.

I look around, my eyes spotting Cassie. She looked very bubbly, smiling and chatting with her friends. Was that about me? I hadn't seen her all day almost. Hmm, it must have been her friends, lucky her, I think a little jealous, she had friends who were true to her.

After dinner was over my father beckons me to his office, there, the advisors were already assembled.

Father starts, "Two things, first, you should know that earlier this morning, your great- aunt May died, it was a peaceful death, she died while sleeping." He says, his voice heavy with grief.

What? Aww man, not Aunt May! She was Queen America's sister. Queen America and King Maxon were fathers parents. Queen America was very devoted her country, and to her little sister, May. May was always fun, but she was the last of Grandma America's relatives, oh wait, there was her little brother, but our paths didn't cross much, he was always a little shy of being made suddenly royal.

Still, I really liked Aunt May, and I would miss her a lot. I sighed. Eyes closed, they jolt back open at the sound of my father's voice.

"Son, we're not done, we also received word that there was a telephone call made from Jordana's room later this morning."

**Now who could have possibly made a phone call from Jordana's room? LOL! Remember to review, fav, and favorite!**

**I know there was no action, unlike last chapter, soon to come, rebels and a fight between the selected girls.**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry that it took so long to update, I've just been so busy with school, like homework and projects and essays. I'll probably only be able to update on weekends from now on.**

**Prnamber3909- LOL!**

**Property Of Illea- Thanks for the review! It was very thoughtful. Ok, now you'll find out if Cassie will get into trouble.**

**winterprincess- Cassie will only get into trouble if she gets caught, so let's see!**

**All righty, Chapter 15, already? Oh my goodness, time flies. **

Jacob's POV

What? That couldn't be right. I quickly speak up.

"It wasn't Jordana! The guards reported that she is in her hometown and happy to be back with her parents!" I say.

"We know, but someone here must have used her room for the call! Face the facts, we need to do something about it." Father says angry that I wasn't being open minded.

"What if one of the girls was just calling home?" I ask. "Vivian could have allowed it."

"In Jordana's room?" Malcolm scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Ok, they could have sneaked the call, without her permissions and ducked into the nearest room." I protest.

"Good explanation!" Henry says smugly looking at Malcolm, "We'll ask the girls tomorrow and if they say that they did, what was the harm, we should probably let them all write letters home anyway."

"But," Malcolm protests, "The girls were checked to make sure that they didn't being cell phones into the castle. There's only one explanation, there is a rebel inside the palace, either a selected girl, or the staff. We need to inspect Jordana's friends, because I'm sure that she is a rebel, along with at least another girl."

"None of the girls are rebels!" I say exasperated. "We checked out their backgrounds, they're fine."

"Well, how do you explain the radio that Jordana "found."" Malcolm says.

"Why are you so intent on proving that one of the girls is a rebel?" Henry cuts in, and I shoot him a relieved look.

"We have to face the facts!" Malcolm says, but no one is really listening to him anymore.

"Henry, keep in touch with Jordana's secret guards." Father orders, "And Malcolm and George," Father says, naming another advisor, "Keep a look out at the girls and staff to see if they show rebel behavior."

Malcolm looks satisfied, and so am I. I'm about to leave the room when a boy of about 14 years rushes in.

"Your Majesty sir, there's a very important letter for you." He says giving the latter to father.

"Thank you Max." Father says nodding his head at the boy.

The boy rushes out, and father opens the letter. I see his eyes follow the letters. After he finishes he passes it to me.

_King Dominick,_

_We have been trailing Jordana for the past few days, and everything was fine. But this morning she disappeared. We searched her house, nothing. She just vanished, we looked everywhere, and her parents are very worried, so we don't think that they know anything, we both feel that Jordana is a rebel._

_-Guards Becker and Smith_

I pass the letter to the rest of the advisors. Malcolm looks so smug that he was right, it was infuriating.

Father looks angry. "Ok, Henry, question the girls as soon as possible, probably tomorrow after breakfast. Malcolm! Deal with the search for Jordana. George! Question the servants and staff!" Father shouts orders to everyone, and everyone rushes out to get them done.

I, not having any orders, leave as well, ready to talk to more of the girls and get a feel for the elimination. When was the game now? Oh yes, tomorrow was the last day before it. Hmm, I think that I'll pay a visit to Ruby, she seemed fun at the interviews during our first meeting.

Cassie's POV

What the hell? I wasn't stupid, you know. After dinner, I notice her weird behavior. She seemed to be acting suspicious most of the time. Actually, all of the time. Between the first day with Cory demanding Ashley, and then Ashley lying to Jessie and Ariel about not feeling well and going to the nurse, but coming back the wrong way, and then Jordana and the radio, and then the weird crackling from Ashley's room, I didn't know what to think!

Well, actually, I suspected Ashley of being a rebel.

So, in the morning, (wow, only one more day until the selected girls game!) I decide to spy on her.

Quietly, I slip out of my own room, and put my ear against Ashley's door. I get there just in time to hear another door close, the bathroom one probably, and water start. Why would Ashley take a bath 10 minutes before breakfast?

I try and imagine myself in her position, why would I turn on the water, if not to take a bath? The answer comes to me right away, to muffle the sound of a telephone conversation.

Slowly, I turn the knob of her door and push it open. I stand still for a second. Fhew! She didn't hear it. Leaving the door slightly open a crack I tip toe to the bathroom door, and sure enough, I could just barely make out the murmur of her voice.

I strain my neck to listen.

"It's not funny anymore!" Ashley says angrily to someone, probably on a cell phone. "You never even listen to my plans, yours suck and mine don't! Get over your manly pride already. If you want me to continue to be in the selection you better let me tell Cassie!" She says.

What did I have to do with this? And so far, nothing she said really proved she was a rebel, just that she was in the selection on someone else's orders.

"No, Maureen and Jacky won't do it, they're under my command, therefore they only follow my orders. I have to tell Cassie, I think she's close to kissing the prince. No, listen to me Cory Morris, this isn't right to either of them if they take this farther than we meant it to."

I gasp really loud at that, but the running water muffled it, thank goodness. Ashley was a rebel, in cahoots with my brother! I groan inwardly, so were Maureen and Jacklyn, and, I was willing to bet, Jordana was too. Should I tell the prince? I contemplate.

While I was thinking, I realized suddenly that the water stopped running, too late! The door opens and Ashley steps out. Mouth gaping at me, she resumes her calm control.

Ashley attacks me, pinning my arms behind my back and pushing me into the wall. I didn't like that. My mom made me take karate classes when I was younger, and I still remembered them. Using my legs, I take one and sling it around her leg. I pull up, knocking her off balance, but taking me with her.

We both fall on the floor, but Ashley quickly pins my arms to the floor, straddling me, and closing off any escape chances.

"How much did you hear?!" She demands.

"Enough to know that you're a rebel!" I retort.

"You can't tell anyone!" Ashley begs me. Standing up, she gives me her hand, I take it, and she pulls me up.

Her cell phone, now on the floor, starts to ring. We both lunge for it. I grab it first, but Ashley slaps it out of my hand. It falls, skidding away under her bed.

And thus starts a wrestling match. Ashley shoves me to the floor and reaches her arms under the bed. I wanted to know what she wasn't telling me, really badly, and her phone was a bargaining chip that I really needed.

Crawling towards her, I wait until she has the phone then lunge at her. She drops the phone to intercept me, exactly what I was hoping she would do. Suddenly, I'm on top of her, pining her arms to the side. I pick up the pone with free hand.

"I'll give it back, if you tell me what Cory said not to." I say, thinking of the note James got, saying that he might kidnap me.

Ashley, though not beaten, realizes that I won't give up.

"Ok, get off of me, and I'll tell you." She says.

Trusting her, I give her the phone, now done ringing.

"Cassie, I'm just saying, I can't tell you, Cory is my superior, and I'd get into a lot of trouble. I'm sorry." With that she gets up and lunges for a small palm radio that I hadn't noticed on her dresser. I lunge for her legs to trip her, but she already presses a button. I finally grab her legs, and she falls, hitting her head on the dresser, falling unconscious. Crap! What did I just do!? I look at the radio in her hand, in tiny print it says, _help._

Shit! I just stare at Ashley's still form for a few seconds. Then I drag her to the bed, and with difficulty pick her up onto it.

Just then, the rebel alarm sounds. Perfect! I can't just leave her like this, what if one of the rebels don't recognize her and shoot her?

But, at the same time, I can't stay here, the rebels might get me! The answer comes to me as I look down at Ashley's still form, still clutching her phone, Cory! I'll call Cory!

**Ok. Hi! So, let me know your thoughts! Were you surprised that Ashley was a rebel? Do you think I was too obvious with it in the other, past chapters? Or not enough clues?**

**I love hearing your thoughts! What do you think is the big secret Ashley that she can't tell Cassie because Cory ordered her not to?**

_**Also, like it will say until game night at the bottom of each chapter as a reminder, if you want any questions of your own for the game that the girls will be playing, PM or post a review. The types of questions could be like, history of illea, queens duties, proper etiquette, and really anything other topics that you guys come up with! Have fun! **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Prnamber3909- Thanks for the question!**

**Dokatamo- Thanks for the review! I loved hearing your thoughts! **

**win- Uh, yeah, so, well, SURPRISE! Cory and Ashley are in cahoots!**

**So, I had a lot of trouble coming up with what to write for this chapter, I had to delete what I had 3 times!I don't know why I had so much trouble, so I apologize in advance if it this was a bad chapter.**

**Ok then, back to the story, we left of at Cassie picking up Ashley's phone to talk to Cory. Chapter 16.**

Cassie's POV

I quickly pressed re-dial, and the phone started ringing.

"What the hell Ashley? Why'd you sound for help?" Cory asks mad.

"Cory! It's me! Your sister, Cassie! You have to come up to Ashley's room, she's out cold and your people might catch me! I'll explain more when you get here! Just hurry!" I say breathlessly.

Cory curses tells me that he'll be right up. A few seconds later Cory bursts in and finds me on the bed with Ashley, pressing a wet towel to her face.

Cory rushes over and touches her forehead. I instantly sink into his arms into a hug.

"I missed you so much!" I say tearing up. "Why'd you have to leave us!"

Cory winces when I say us, I don't why. He pats my head, "Look, let's uh, talk later, there's an attack going on right now. I'll take care of Ashley, and Riley here," He says pointing at the woman who just walked in, "Will escort you to the safe room."

I disentangle myself from Cory and leave with the Riley, who, for some reason looked familiar. "Aren't you Cory's girlfriend." I blurt out as we speed walk down the hall, trying to avoid palace guards.

"No, I'm his wife." She says looking at me.

Oh! Cory got married! When!?

"Do you have any kids?" I ask curiously.

"Yeah-" Riley is cut off as a few palace guards come out of a hallway, she shoves me into the nearest doorway, closing it behind me.

It turns out that we were in Bree's room.

Cocking her gun, Riley waves at me the all clear sign. Following her out into the hall she finishes her sentence.

"Yeah, we have a 5 year old daughter, Lily." She says flatly.

We pick up the pace then, practically running to the royal safe room.

When we arrive at the hallway before Riley gives me a mock punch in the arm and jogs back to where we came from.

Shaking my head I walk to the safe room and the guards let me in.

The second I walk in Prince Jacob is at my side. "Oh, thank goodness you're ok, have you seen Ashley?" He asks.

I hated lying to him, "No." Agh! I feel like such a traitor! I should just tell him that Ashley, Maureen and Jacklyn are rebels. I don't know why I'm protecting them. But really I do, it's because of Cory, I couldn't stand to see him get hurt, and now his wife and child too. Wow, that means mom's a grandma, weird!

I take a seat next to Bree, who ever since that day in the dining room with Courtney and Lana, has been friendly to me again. Now, though, she looked very tense and scared, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking back and forth.

I give her a comforting hug and she squeezes back gently. I wasn't worried though, she had Tori and Marlene.

After a few seconds there's a commotion at the entrance to the safe room, and Ashley limps in. Oops, I must have done that when I grabbed her legs in our little fight. Giving me full eye contact, and a glare really, she moves to sit with Maureen and Jacklyn.

Prince Jacob falls into step behind her, helping her sit down. That irritated me to no end, I hope she doesn't hurt him, ever.

"Cassie?" Asks Bree beside me.

"Mm?" I ask turning my head towards her.

"What if the rebels get inside the safe room!" She whispers scared.

"They won't," I promise, "We have so many guards protecting us, they'd probably sacrifice their lives for us." I say matter of factly.

Still looking scared Bree nods, and the Prince comes over to check on us.

"How are you ladies dealing?" He asks kindly. I nod towards Bree. "Lady Brianna? Are you ok, do you need anything?"

"Maybe a blanket." Says Tori beside her. "If you can spare one." She adds, "Your highness." She says smacking her forehead.

Jacob smiles and goes to get Bree a blanket. I take it and wrap it around her skinny frame. And we all stay like that. Me next to Bree, who was next to Tori, who was next to Marlene, who was next to Ariel, who was next to Jessie.

* * *

Cassie's POV

We stayed down there longer than usual, according to the queen's whispers to the king. But, when the guards finally gave the all clear, and let us out I felt a little scared. Now that I knew the rebels secret, one of many, would they try to hurt me? No, Cory wouldn't let them!

I just wish I knew the one that Cory and Ashley were keeping from me! I mean, if it was about me, I deserved to know!

Instead of going to our rooms, the king ordered us into the dining room for breakfast. I sat down next to Ariel and Bree.

After a few minutes of whispering to each other, I noticed that breakfast still hadn't been served. Then I noticed that there was a new addition to the royal group at the head of the table. A man, talking to the king. Why?

I soon found out. The man clapped his hands for attention. "Listen up ladies! I have an important question for all of you!"

We all looked around worried. "Yesterday, around this time, there was a telephone call made from Jordana's old room, if any one of you made it, please tell us so we know that it wasn't a rebel." He says.

Should I tell them? They'd confiscate my cell phone! No, better keep it a secret.

After a few more minutes of waiting the man leaves, unhappy with the lack of cooperation from the selected probably.

I sighed, but I could tell them!

* * *

Cassie's POV

After breakfast was over, I went up to my room to clean up after all of the incidents that just happened, rebels and Ashley. I didn't ring for maids, because I needed to be alone.

Sighing, I collapse on the bed, but jump up when there's knock on my door.

I open it curiously, it was one of the maids that I saw a few days ago, the one that looked familiar, but a face that I couldn't place. Silently, she hands me a note and quickly leaves.

_Come to the window._

That's all it said. Who was it from? Ooh! Probably the prince! Boy was I wrong.

I walk to my window and look outside. There was a man, dressed in a guards uniform, in the shadows, brandishing a knife, that had blood on it! He beckoned to me and slyly smiled.

I gasp. What do I do? Then I saw something that made me grab a robe and nearly run down into the garden to the man. Once I got passes the curious guards I full force ran to the man. Because it wasn't the man that made me run, it was the person tied up behind him, half unconscious and with bloodied wrists that made me run. The person looked up, making even that simple action look painful.

Upon seeing me, his eyes widened in protest to my arrival. Sinking down to my knees in despair I began crying.

The rebel shoved me up to my feet. "Listen to me, and if you don't, he gets hurt." The rebel says pointing with his knife at the boy.

And I had no choice but to listen, because the boy, the boy, oh god, the boy was someone I knew, the boy was James Capri.

**Oh dear, poor James! Please review! I love hearing from you guys, and I can take constructive criticism!**


	17. Chapter 17

**winterprincess- I know, I know. This chapter is dedicated to you. Plus, you're the only one who reviewed for this chapter. **

**Hi guys. Ok, a little slow on the reviews for this chapter. It's so weird because it got so many views, just not any _re_views. **

**So, chapter 17, dedicated to winterprincess! **

Cassie's POV

I couldn't believe it. How dare the rebels do such a low thing? Did Cory know? No, he wouldn't do this to me. Would he?

"Please, i'll do anything you need me to, just don't hurt him, please!" I beg.

The rebel's mouth turns up at the corners, "Good, now listen to me. If you breath a word of the true identity of Ashley, Maureen or Jacklyn, he pays the price." He says jutting his chin towards James who is fighting to stay conscious.

Trembling from fright for James I nod.

"You will also follow any directions the blond haired maid gives you, if you don't well, you know what happens."

"Yes, I do, please sir, just let me see if he's all right!" I cry.

The rebel balks at the use of the word 'sir,' which is why I think he let's me talk to James.

I kneel down, ruining my dress. "James? Oh James, can you hear me?" I ask cradling his face.

Closing his eyes, he leans into my touch. The rebel moves back a little, but not far enough for a getaway, not that James could run anyway, but still.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this, it's all my fault!" I sniff.

"No," He mumbles, "No, don't, don't beat yourself up about it, well, actually, I'm the one beat up." He says attempting a smile.

Unbelievable, he was just beaten, and yet he was making a joke, a bad one, but a joke regardless. Time was up then, the rebel moved in to take James away.

Before I did, I gave him a light peck on the lips, dangerous I know, but I had to do it. James was led away then, smiling like crazy.

Controlling the tears coming down, I try to watch where they disappear off to, but someone behind me slipped a blindfold over my eyes just then. Flinching I deftly untie the knot, but when I do, James, the rebel, and the rebel that sneaked up behind me, is gone.

Wiping my eyes I trudge back inside the palace, earning a dirty look, that was replaced with a fake smile, from a maid, once she realized that the girl dripping mud on the floor she just washed, was one of the selected.

Seeing the maid actually gave me some inspiration. I quickly turn around, heading back up, to find the blond haired maid who delivered my message.

Jacob's POV

I sigh, another meeting with fathers advisors. Everyone was pissed of at the lack of confession from the girls about the phone call, but now we had another matter to discuss.

"Son, there was a disturbing message left just now. A boy from Kent was taken by the rebels." Father says shifting in his seat.

My eyes widen. "What, why?!"

"Oh, Prince Jacob, don't you know?" Malcolm asks snottily.

"Know what?" I demand.

Father asks me to go into his private office, beckoning Malcolm and Henry to go with us.

"Look, Jacob. One of the selected, Lady Cassandra, we believe that she had a romantic relationship with a boy back home." Father starts.

Henry picks it up. "Well, not really like that. There was just this boy who liked her, James Capri, and after she was selected, he told her such, we tapped into his phone. And, we believe before she left, that she may have had an, ahem, indecent farewell from him, the kissing variety." Henry says coughing a little when he says the word kissing, old men these days, even though Henry wasn't really that old.

"Why wasn't I made aware of this?" I demand outraged, "If one of my future wives has a romantic relationship with someone back home, shouldn't I know about it?" I ask mad.

Suddenly, something clicks, why they were telling me know of all times, and the fact that the boy taken was from Kent, Cassie's hometown.

"He was taken, wasn't he?" I ask, dreading the answer.

"Yes." Father says bluntly. "Now, we could tell her, or we thought you should."

"Now, now." Henry intercedes. "We don't know that Lady Cassandra returns this man's love, but, she is, or was, best friends with him, and deserves to know."

I nod, still stinging from the fact that Cassie may have had a boyfriend.

"I'll go now." I say brusquely.

Fathers eyes follow me worriedly. I shrug it off, going to head to Cassie's room, but get intercepted by Ruby.

"Prince Jacob!" She calls. "Did you forget about our date?" She trills.

Crap! Oh well, Cassie would have to wait half and hour or so.

Cassie's POV

The first place I look is in the kitchen. After inquiring about a young 15 year old maid with blond hair, I get it narrowed down to three girls. The older maids from the kitchen were most helpful. They told me that there were only ten 15 year olds, but only 5 blond, and only 3 serving maids. The other two were chores maids.

Thanking the staff, with 2 canolies in hand, I walk off to maids sleeping quarters. Peering in, I see 2 girls. One was rubbing ointment on the others back, which was bruised and had some pretty bad scratches.

Suddenly, I have a flash back of James. Shuddering at the memory of his bruised face, I wonder who could possibly beat a young girl, maid or not.

Looking closer, I realize that the girl whose back was hurt, was the serving girl I was looking for, ah, of course, she probably was a rebel, or a spy for the rebels. I patiently wait until they're done, then I walk in.

"Excuse me, may I please talk to you girls, there seemed to be a problem with one of my maids, and Vivian asked me to come down here to select a new one." I say, perfectly aware that I was a horrible liar, and that they could probably see right through me.

The serving girl jumps up to leave but I stop her, "No, no, I really like the looks of you, may I talk to you for a second?" I ask.

The girl couldn't really do anything but stay. The other one quickly leaves, patting the girl on the shoulder.

"I know you're a rebel." I say finally.

The girls eyes widen and she bursts into tears. "Please miss, don't say anything, the rebels will kill her! Please!" She begs.

What? Did I hear correctly?

"What?" I ask.

"Miss, the rebels took my sister and said that I have to do what they say, or else they'd hurt her. That's how they get most of the palace staff to work for them see, I didn't think they'd really do it, because my uncle is a rebel, and I thought that it was a bluff, for uncle to get me on his side. But they hurt her when I told someone." She says sniffing.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I cry, Leaning in to whisper, "They've got my boyfriend." I say. Her eyes widen. Oh! I just called James my boyfriend! And I was in the selection!

"I understand." She says braving a smile. "I'll keep your secret, if you keep mine." She says finally meeting my eyes.

"Of course!" I say, sagging a little with relief. Giving her a little half smile I walk back to my room, wanting to clean up a little before lunch came in an hour.

Wow, the game was tomorrow, I'd almost forgotten.

As I enter the room, a sway of vertigo hits me, and my body and mind remembers what I'd just been through in one morning. Swaying, I collapse on the bed, suddenly tired.

My maids leap up to help me, I didn't even notice them. Josie's eyes take in my torn and muddy hem, while Kat prepares a bath.

So when a knock comes at the door, I have half a mind to asks Vicky to tell them to go away.

Giving me a look, Vicky opens the door. It was the prince! Immediately I sit up straighter, wanting to impress him. Oh drat, I forgot about the state of disarray I was in, oh well.

I wonder what the prince was here for.

**Ha ha! We know what he's here for!**

**I know, not very eventful, it'll pick up once the game starts, and then is over, and there some eliminations. Also, Prince Jacob's sisters are going to come back from Russia soon, so during that homecoming scene, there will be some major hints about the big secret the rebels refuse to tell Cassie. **

**If you really want to find out, I'd suggest going back to all of the conversations Ashley had with Cassie, warning her not to get too romantic with the prince. **

**So...please review, follow and fav! Thank you so much! **


	18. Chapter 18

**winterprincess- Hi! Maybe, maybe not. *smiling mysteriously***

**Guest- Thank you so much for reading my story and reviewing! **

**Ok, chapter 18, already? Wow!**

Cassie's POV

Prince Jacob comes in, not looking to happy and pulls up a chair.

"Cassie, I'm afraid that I have some grave news to share with you." He says faltering.

What? Oh no, I'm scared, is he kicking me out? No, not now! I need to make sure James is ok!

"Um, what it is?" I ask hesitantly. "Guys?" I ask my maids, "Can you give the prince and me some privacy?"

"Of course miss," Vicky says, the image of responsibility.

They march out, shooting me questioning looks.

"Lady Cassandra, I'm afraid that we have received word that one of your friends from Kent, James Capri, has been taken by the rebels." Jacob says solemnly.

Oh! That was such a relief! Well, not really, but at least I already knew this bad thing, and nothing new happened.

I had to show some remorse, so, I try to act sad. "Oh my gosh! Is he ok, oh dear, poor James!" I cry, meaning every word.

Prince Jacob looks a little floored. "Eh, Cassie, I've heard that you and him were in a romantic relationship, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go home." He says looking uncomfortable.

"Oh no! I couldn't! I'm in this for you Prince Jacob, and there was nothing going on between us! He was just my closest friend." I exclaim.

I should probably add some tears.

And so I tearfully add, "I just want him to be ok!"

"I understand, er, sorry for bringing it up, I just need to make sure I can trust you." He says looking alarmed at my tears.

Nodding shakily I thank him for his concern.

"It's no problem Cassie, you better wash up for lunch, don't want to be late." He says patting my knee.

And with that Prince Jacob leaves. And I'm left sitting on the bed confused at what just happened. But I don't have much time to myself because my maids bust in just then, probably having been watching the door.

I take a quick bath to wash the grime off me. When I exit, Kat pulls off a bag from a dress with flourish. I could only gawk.

It was a deep midnight blue, nearing purple and black, while remaining blue at the same time. It wasn't that long, but was beautiful, with little jewels lining my hips in a V and a modest neckline at the top. It was perfect.

Josie claps her hands, delighted by my reaction. I smile at all of them, thanking them happily.

"Well! Put in on!" Kat says excited.

We all laugh together, and I slip it on. Ooh! It was a little tighter than what they dressed me in before, but it still was beautiful.

Lunch was boring. Everyone was talking about either the rebels or the game tomorrow, me? I just wanted James to be all right! And the only way for that to happen was stay in this competition.

A few tables down was Cynthia, Lana, and Courtney. It seems that Lana had officially taken over Cynthia's role as supreme commander of the brat girls.

To my other side was Gina and Ruby, who all seemed very cool.

My real competition tomorrow was going to be the other three's who all had the same competitive drive I did, having had the lines, play to win, built in our heads since the first day of school.

I sigh, just wanting it to be tomorrow already. Looking up at the table where Prince Jacob usually sat, I realize that he wasn't there, out on a date, I assume.

Doing a quick head count, I realize that Allison wasn't there. She usually hung out with Gina and Ruby, and they already had dates with the prince. I wonder what the rush on dating was for.

After lunch I head up to my room, having borrowed a book from the library and couldn't wait to dive into to. Going up the stairs I'm stopped by the blond haired rebel spy.

With a tearful look at me she grabs my arm and leads me somewhere, what was that all about? Were we in trouble?

She shoves me non to gently into an abandoned laundry room. It was pretty dark in there, and once my eyes adjust I realize that I've walked into a trap. A rebel grabs my arms and pins them behind my back. Another two disappear for a moment, coming back with a struggling girl. Beside me, the blond haired maid is in a similar position as me.

She whimpers, tears flowing freely down her face. I can't believe Cory joined these monsters!

"You girls both have betrayed our trust by talking about things you shouldn't have behind our backs." One rebel says.

Clicking on a small tv behind the prisoner girl, he moves to the side. Up pops up me giving James a kiss, with a voice over of me talking to the maid. "They have my boyfriend."

What did I do!? I should have known that they'd put listening devices on me or the maid! Now they had two things to use against me!

"You wouldn't want this footage to get out to the prince, would you Miss. Cassandra." Says another rebel snarkily.

I shake my head vehemently.

"And you, Miss. Jillian, you wouldn't want little Sophia getting hurt, and James too for that matter." He adds.

I find my voice, "You know all of our names, why can't we know yours?" I ask him.

He frowns for a second, "Cheeky now are we, but it's true, you don't know my name, hmm, you can call me Devin." He says with a smile playing on his lips.

And with that, he shoves Sophia, Jillian's sister forward. Devin takes out a knife and holds it to her throat, "One more slip up, both of you, and Sophie here, well, I don't think she'll thank you."

Jillian shudders, and I try to reach for her, only my bonds won't give in.

Devin, finally seemed to have enough of threatening us, and barks out a bunch of orders at the other rebels.

A rebel with piercing blue eyes comes over to me. He puts a blindfold over my eyes and cuts my bonds. "Sorry about all of this." He says, right in my ear.

I gasp inwardly, surprised that he actually apologized.

"I don't really approve that we have to hurt people to make things better for the country." He continues once I'm free and led out of the room.

I turn my head toward the sound of his voice. "Ok, you can take it off now." He says.

I comply, but when I finally manage to take of the double knotted blindfold, he was gone, and I was alone in an empty hallway with no doors.

I was shivering a little from the threats against James and Sophia, and I was scared for all of our lives. I just didn't understand why Cory would ever allow this!

A small voice in the corner of my brain said to me that he probably didn't know. I agreed with it.

When I got to my room, I felt a little faint, so I rang for my maids.

They quickly arrived. "Miss?"

"Oh, Vicky, I don't feel so good." I mumble, feeling very sick.

"Oh!" She exclaims. She gives orders to Josie and Kat to fetch me some medicine and whatnot. Vicky meanwhile feels my forehead. Her face swims above me, I close my eyes, then snap them back open, then they close again, this time, though, they stay shut.

* * *

I wake up to Prince Jacob sitting next to me on the bed.

"Hi." I say weakly.

"Hello there Cassie, are you feeling better?" He asks, very concerned.

"Yeah, I actually am." I say a little surprised that I got better so soon.

Jacob answers my unspoken question, "Your maids think that you were just tired from lack of sleep, and rebels." He says.

Oh.

"You missed dinner, but I asked for some to be brought up to your room."

"Thanks."

He helps me sit up and brings a tray to my lap. Mmmm! Smells good!

Giving me a kiss on my forehead, Jacob leaves.

"How long was I out?" I ask a nearby Kat.

"Oh, 7 hours." She says.

Wow!

"Oh great," I complain, "How will I sleep the night!"

"You could study for the game" Suggests Josie, playing cards with Vicky.

I groan dramatically and finish my dinner.

Afterwards, my friends come in to check up on me, minus Ashley, and after assuring them that I was fine, they leave for bed.

Following Josie's suggestion, I do study most of the night. Turning in at about 2:00 in the morning.

Ahh, the game was tomorrow, I really hoped that none of my friends do bad tomorrow, because then they would face elimination. I hoped that I won, but at the same time, I didn't want the brats to have a date with the prince.

But if I did bad, they'd know, and make my life very miserable.

Prince Jacob's POV

Thank god Cassie was ok, I assumed the worst when I got called down to see her. She, and the other girls were in for a surprise tomorrow. They all thought that there was just going to be a game tomorrow and nothing else.

Really though, there was going to be a surprise Report, and then the game would be televised for the viewers at home. I was sure that some of the selected wouldn't be happy, but the girls needed to face an audience, and get used to it, because one of them would someday be the queen, and my wife.

**Ok, who's excited for the game! I am! And then some eliminations, oh gosh, that's going to be tough.**

**How many girls is a good number to eliminate? Any one you guys want to see go home in particular? Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Cassie's POV

I wake up to the bright glare of sunlight as my maids pull back my curtains. They are giggling softly as they deliberate whether to wake me or not. I, deciding to scare them, pretend to be asleep.

Meanwhile though, I hear quiet footsteps next to the bed and Josie's voice asking if I'd get mad if she woke me up. When the footsteps stop, I open my eyes, sit up, and yell boo, all in one fluid motion.

Josie jumps about 10 feet in the air, and we all burst into laughter at her spooked expression. "Don't do that!" She yells, faking hurt, but not doing anything to stop the smile creeping across her face.

I hoped the good wake up call was a good omen for the rest of the day. I really wanted to win the game, and I didn't want to meet up with any rebels today, having had enough of them already.

The dress that I was wearing today was a little different than the others. Vicky, Kat, and Josie kept whispering to each other, it was really infuriating.

"What?" I ask.

That makes them laugh. Vicky leans in to Kat to whisper something, and I catch the end of her phrase, 'She'll be mad when she finds out.'

Who me? Mad? Never!

"Fine then, have your secrets, I guess i'll just have to go down in yesterday's dress." I say.

At that my maids straighten up and gasp in horror, immediately getting me the dress. It had two parts. The first was a gorgeous, but really simple neon blue green. The second was on top of the dress I put on a lacy see through yellow dress. This way I had the allusion of one dress with holes in it, but really it was two. My maids really out did themselves.

I walk down to breakfast alone, having been made late by the antics from my spooking out Josie. I arrive just in time, right before the royal family did.

Ariel waves me over to sit with her and Jessie. Grinning I walk over and see their eyes widen at my dress. We quickly eat, all of us excited for the game.

Then, Vivian escorts us to the room where she explains the reports take place. Why are we going there? Oh, suddenly, Vicky's earlier words make sense, we were doing a surprise report before the game.

Sighing I turn to tell Ariel and Jessie, but their attention is diverted to the couch in the middle of the room where Jacob is lounging.

Vivian explains to us that after the report we'd do the game. She then proceeded to explain the directions. Each group will go in one at a time, and get asked the same 20 questions, in different orders by 5 people, Vivian herself, the king and queen, Prince Jacob, and Gavin Fermont.

Most of the girl where identical faces of shock once they learn about the report. But they don't have much time to process it because we are ushered to the benches to wait while Vivian chooses her first interviewee.

"Hmm, I think that we'll go with Ruby!" Vivian says, Ruby groans.

But, she gets up and walks over to Jacob, sitting next to him on the small couch. I'm really nervous, but Gavin's questions are easy enough.

What we did with the prince, what we think of the palace, all of that. When it's my turn, I'm so nervous that I'm sweating off my make up!

When I sit down next to Jacob though, he gives me a warm smile, and I feel a little better.

"So, did you have a date with the prince yet?" Gavin asks me.

"Uh, yes, actually, I did. The prince was very nice in taking me ice skating on the palace ice skating rink." I say smiling at the cameras.

"Oh, now how was that? Did you guys race, and if so, who won?" Gavin asks eagerly.

Jacob and I look at each other.

"What?" Asks Gavin.

"There's actually a story to that." Jacob says selling me out.

"Ok, let's hear it from Lady Cassandra." Gavin says smiling, very amused by me.

"Ok, well, Prince Jacob here thought that I didn't know how to ice skate, so he gives me a mini lesson. Afterwards I suggest to have a race, and he goes slow for me. I though, knew how to skate very well, so I pass him easily, and I uh, won the race." I say hanging my head a little.

Gavin bursts into laughter and I see that the queen is very amused. After that, the questions were really a blur, and pretty soon, it's time for the game! We're ushered outside to wait for our turn.

Ashley's group goes first, they come out a little shaken, now I'm scared. Then goes Bree's group, then, it's our turn.

Nervously I re enter the room, taking my place on the longer couch in the place of the small one where Jacob and us sat before.

The 5 questioners were seated across from us on stools. Gulping nervously, I take a deep breath.

Gavin asks the first question. "When Illea was first starting out, how did Katherine Illea help her father?"

Ok, history, easy. I look at Lana and Courtney and Cynthia nodding my head. They nod back at me to show that I can say the answer.

"Katherine Illea helped her father when she married into the Swedenway royal family, securing Gregory Illea's role as king." I say confidently.

Gavin say, "Correct." And signals to someone behind him to give us a point.

Ok, next question, Queen Reyna. "What is the proper way to set a table?" She asks.

What?! I don't know. I look at the brats next to me and whisper I don't know to them. They didn't either, big shocker.

We lost a point, I groan, not off to a great start so far.

Next question, Prince Jacob. "What was maiden name of Queen Amberly?" He asks.

"Station." I respond quickly. History was easy, for me that is.

King Dominick is next. I wonder what he'll ask me, I hope its another history question!

"Who did Gregory Illea marry?" He asks.

Thank god, history.

"Bethany Schreave." I reply. Next to me, Lana and Courtney give each other high fives. Cynthia doesn't join in. Instead, she whispers to me, "Can you give me the answer to the next one, I don't really want to look stupid on national television." She says. "And if you don't, I'll tell Prince Jacob lies about you."

I look at her in shock. How dare she!? Should I give her the answer, and suffer the consequences, or keep them to my self. I decide not to tell her. I shrug my shoulders at her, a response that can be interpreted as either yes or no.

Vivian meanwhile has moved on to the next question, knowing her, it will be on manners and etiquette. Her voice clear, she asks, "Why is it bad idea to use purple flowers at an event or party?"

Of course she'd ask that, how am a supposed to know that!?

Beside me, Cynthia answers, "They are associated with bad luck." Confident and clear. I look at her in awe.

"What?!" She whisper snaps at me, "I'm a two, I should know this stuff!" She says sniffing, and turning her back on me, like she'll get a disease from a three.

You know, I didn't really get Cynthia, Lana and Courtney I got, cold hearted bitches. But Cynthia? She was semi nice sometimes, then totally mean the next minute. I don't have much time to ponder on it, because then Gavin is asking the next question.

"How many siblings did Queen Reyna have?"

Shoot! I forgot! Uh, wait, I think it was 3, but I wasn't sure. "3?" I ask hesitantly.

"Correct!" Gavin says.

Yes! I got it right.

Jacob, "What was the philanthropy project or Queen Amberly's?" He asks, smirking at me, thinking that I didn't know the answer, but I did.

Smirking right back at him, I say, "Helping take care of mentally and physically infirmed family members." I shoot back.

"Correct." He says resigned.

I grin. Queen Reyna now, "When is it acceptable for a princess or queen to apply lipstick in public?"

Um, when no one's watching?

"Uh duh, first rule of modeling, never!" Lana pitches in.

"Correct," Queen Reyna says amused.

I release a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

In total, I get every history question right. My group misses 2 questions total. I nearly miss 5 questions in all, but Cynthia, and surprisingly, Lana and Courtney, knew the answer to those.

We go back outside and stand silently. Ariel is next to me, and she shoots me a smile. But it was more of a 'I want to win, but it I can't win, I hope you do' type of smile.

I'm really nervous now, was a score of 18 enough to get us by? I guess I'll find out after the next group, Ruby's, who is the last one to go.

When Ruby, Allison, Gina, and Vanessa come out finally, it's time. Vivian comes out and ushers us all back into the room and makes us all stand in our groups in the middle of the room, cameras right on us.

I stand in a Lana and Cynthia sandwich. I try to smile, and not make it look fake.

Vivian stands right in front of us, holding an envelope.

"Ok, ladies of the selection, I will now announce the winning team, and the losing team. Now remember, the winning team gets a date with the prince, and is safe from elimination. The losing team, though, is not safe and has more of a chance of going home than the other girls, who neither won nor lost. Nobody is safe, but the winning team, sorry ladies." She says as some girls make faces.

I cross my fingers, though I wasn't sure if I wanted the brats to be safe from elimination, I sure wanted to be safe for myself, as selfish as that sounded.

Vivian starts again, "The winning team, is..."

**Ok, I know, cliffhanger. Who do you think won? Do you guys want Cassie's team to win, since it does have the brats on it, or Ariel's or Bree's team? I've grouped at the bottom all of the girls in their teams, so go on down and take a look! **

**Let me know your thoughts! Who do you want to be eliminated, and the losing team? Please review!**

Girls teams:

Daniella, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5

Georgia, 4

Addy, 4

* * *

Ashley, 4

Maureen 4,

Jacklyn, 4

Ariel, 5

* * *

Marlene, 4

Tori, 5

Bree, 3

Jessie, 3

* * *

Cassie, 3

Cynthia, 2

Lana, 2

Courtney, 2

* * *

Ruby, 2

Vanessa, 2

Allison, 2

Gina, 2

* * *

Madison, 2

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

* * *

Mackenzie, 3

Cloe, 3

Katarina, 3

Trina, 4


	20. Chapter 20

**ploiuioi- Thanks!**

**Athenachild101- You know already. Thanks for reading though!**

**Guest 10- K, thanks for your opinion, and here you go.**

**winterprincess- Here you go!**

**All right, chapter 20! **

Cassie's POV

"The winner of the selected girls game, is, well, actually there is a tie between Ladies Cassandra, Cynthia, Lana and Courtney, and Ladies Ashley, Maureen, Jacklyn, and Ariel." Vivian stops for a moment to let us all high five each other and give hugs. I'm so happy! We won! And of course Ashley and them won, because they'd need to study all of the questions before entering the selection, because they were rebels before hand.

Vivian is not done yet though. "And the losing team, I'm sorry, ladies, but, it's Daniella, Jenna, Cally, Georgia, Addy."

Cally and Addy start sobbing uncontrollably, and that's when the cameras click off. Daniella and Georgia try to comfort them.

Vivian motions for us to all leave, and she leads as back to the women's room. There she posts to the wall the scores.

I look quickly, mine and Ashley's tied for first with 18, Bree's team got a 17, Ruby's got a 16, Cloe's got a 15, the populars got 13, and the losing team, Jenna's got a 12.

Queen Reyna herself walks in next. "Congrats to the winning teams, Prince Jacob would like to speak with you outside to schedule your dates!" Vivian leads us out, while Queen Reyna comforts the losing team, and the other girls who were all worried about getting eliminated.

Jacob is outside in the hall, leaning against the wall, but he straightens up once he sees us.

"Prince Jacob!" Lana squeals. Ariel looks at me and rolls her eyes, I nod at her, agreeing.

"Hello Ladies, and congrats on winning!" He says.

We all say our thanks to him.

"Well, then, who wants to have the first date, let's see, right now, during lunch?" He asks.

Stupid question. We all plead to go first.

"Ok, then, I'm going to choose Lady Maureen first, we'll go right now, for two hours, right before lunch." He says looking apologetically at all of us.

Maureen smiles, "I would be delighted to, your highness." She says coolly, the image of regality.

"Great, then Lady Cassandra after lunch, Lady Ashley during dinner, Lady Lana after dinner, Lady Cynthia, the next morning during breakfast, then Lady Jacklyn after breakfast. Lady Courtney after lunch, and then Lady Ariel after dinner." He says nodding at all of us in turn.

When he says my name, there is a mischievous glint in his eyes and I wonder what he has planned for our date.

We all walk back into the room, Maureen excluded and sit together uncomfortably until Vivian let's us go back to our rooms.

Relieved that I didn't have to sit in a room where everyone was jealous of me, I nearly run back to my room. There, my maids grill me on everything, and I try to provide them with as much details as possible.

Prince Jacob's POV

My date with Maureen was fun. We played a dancing video game. I was so bad at it, and Maureen completely beat me, but we both had a laugh over how pathetic my hip hop dancing skills were.

I had half an hour before lunch, and father urged me to eliminate three girls right away. I decide on Vanessa, she wasn't my type, and two girls from the losing team, Cally and Daniella, who were nice girls, except I just didn't click with them.

I was awful, they were all crying all over the place and I had to comfort them, knowing that I was the one who made them cry in the first place.

Those thoughts aside, I was looking forward to spending more time with Cassie! Our date was mostly about payback for the ice skating rink date, it was going to be fun. I think mischievously. I was soooo getting revenge on her holding back on me and tricking me during skating!

Lunch time! I eat in a hurry, eager to spend some time with Cassie. I see her eating with Ashley and Ariel, also winners. I guess her other friends were mad that they lost and she won.

Cassie's POV

Bree was upset that she lost, I know, but she put on a brave face and hugged me, whispering congrats in my ear.

Jessie didn't mind, knowing that I was smarter than her, she brushed it off. But since they were both three's they were upset, because their parents were probably disappointed in them.

"Look," Ashley says nudging me, I shy away, "Some girls are gone." She says.

What!? Looking around I realize that she's right and Cally, Daniella, and Vanessa were gone, eliminated. Wow, already! I guess some more eliminations were on the way as well.

After I finish my lunch, eaten in a hurry, I stand up, along with Ariel and we walk back to our rooms. Prince Jacob catches up to us.

"Hello Lady Ariel, may I please speak to Lady Cassandra alone?" He asks politely.

"Sure!" She says winking at me as she walks away.

"What's up?" I ask casually.

"So, our date, we're going horse back riding, so dress in pants probably, unless you want to ride a horse in a dress." He says jokingly.

"Horses! I love horses! And no, my maids would kill me if I wore one of their dresses on a horse, but I don't have pants, only jeans, and those will probably rub on my thighs." I say.

"No problem, I'll just get a pair of my sisters for you, you guys are the same age, and height I think too." He says looking at me, like he just noticed how much I look like his sister.

"You know, you look a little like her too." He says frowning.

"Well, as long as she's pretty." I say jokingly.

His brow straightens out, "Of course!" He says teasingly.

He leads me to his sisters room and goes to her closet to get a pair of pants. The wall above her desk is covered in pictures.

"Who is that?" I ask Jacob when he comes out, pointing to a little baby being held by a boy, Jacob, I presume.

"Oh, that. That's my dead sister Emily, she died in a rebel attack years ago." He says sadly.

"I'm sorry." I say meaning it, putting a hand on his shoulder. I keep looking until I find a picture of his sister. There she is! Holding hands with Jacob, eating a strawberry. They look about 13 there.

The girl's eyes stir something inside of me, but before I can figure it out, Jacob leads me out of the room and back to my own room. He hands me a pair of pants.

"Thanks!" I say gratefully.

He waits outside while I change, it felt a little weird to be dressed in a strangers pants, but they smelled nice, Johanna must have a nice scent.

I leave my dress on the bed and walk out.

Jacob's eyes appraise my outfit, "Nice fit, like they're your clothes !" He says surprised.

I smile, "Good taste in clothes!" I say.

Smiling back he gives me his arm and we walk down to the palace stables.

"Hello Charlie, we need two helmets, and two horses." Jacob says to a young man about 23 grooming a horse.

"Sure thing." He says tipping his hat towards me and saying, 'miss' at me. I blush, though I don't know why.

While Charlie goes in search of the helmets, I ask Jacob, "Isn't he married?" I ask.

"Sure, to one of the palace maids actually, I think her name is Vicky, or something like that." Comes the response.

Wait, could that be my Vicky?! Woah! Nice husband she has!

When Charlie comes back I ask him, "Are you married to Vicky, my maid?" I ask him.

Charlie looks closer at my face, "Oh yeah, I am, you're nice to her right?" He asks threateningly.

"Of course!" I say.

"I'm kidding!" Charlie says amused, "Vicky told me the other day how lucky she was to have such a nice girl to take care of." He says.

"Oh." Is all I have to say in response.

Jacob whispers something to Charlie and he nods grinning like crazy.

"What?" I ask.

"Nothing!" They chorus in unison.

What are those two boys planning! Jeez, boys. Charlie helps me up into a beautiful chestnut horse, called Wind.

Jacob gets a white horse with brown spots named Lucky.

Side by side we trot around the grass, and talk.

"How old is Johanna?" I ask.

"16, same as you." He says.

I peek a look at him, he looked happier outside of the palace than inside. Suddenly out of nowhere, he stops Lucky. He hits Wind on the back and says 'go Wind.'

"Hold on Cassie!" He yells as Wind takes of going as fast as the wind, oh, that's why she's called that! Any thoughts after that though are gone, because I'm holding on for dear life.

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream towards the direction of Jacob.

I could hear him and Charlie laughing hysterically behind me as Wind runs away, fast.

Gritting my teeth I pull on the reign stopping Wind, but since she was going so fast, I tumble right out of the saddle and over Wind's head, right onto the ground.

I scream as I fall. My face plummets towards the ground and stick my hands out to stop the fall. This was going to hurt a lot.

Then suddenly, my left wrist, as it hits the ground gives out, and I hear a loud crunch, like the sound of my wrist breaking. I scream again, this time a scream of pure pain, as a shot of it spikes up my wrist. Ouch.

**Ouch indeed! Ok so, I dropped a few hints of the big secret that the rebels refuse to tell Cassie that's about her, through out the chapter. **

**So, did you think that was so stupid of prince Jacob, or what? Cassie could have gotten hurt, and she did! Let me know your thoughts, and who else should go home!**

Girls teams:

Daniella, 5

Jenna, 5

Cally, 5

Georgia, 4

Addy, 4

* * *

Ashley, 4

Maureen 4,

Jacklyn, 4

Ariel, 5

* * *

Marlene, 4

Tori, 5

Bree, 3

Jessie, 3

* * *

Cassie, 3

Cynthia, 2

Lana, 2

Courtney, 2

* * *

Ruby, 2

Vanessa, 2

Allison, 2

Gina, 2

* * *

Madison, 2

Sarah, 2

Nicole, 2

Juliana, 2

* * *

Mackenzie, 3

Cloe, 3

Katarina, 3

Trina, 4


	21. Chapter 21

**ploiuioi- Thanks!**

**Property Of Illea- Thanks for the advice!**

**WiseGirlRocks- Thanks for faving and following my story! **

**Sorry, but I'll probably only be able to update on weekends now, because I made my school gymnastics team and will be home late from now on. Anyway...**

**Chapter 21!**

Cassie's POV

At once, the laughter coming from Jacob and Charlie ceases and I hear the galloping of Lucky as Jacob rushes to my aide.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry! Are you hurt!" He asks panicked

I sit up slowly cradling my injured wrist. "I think I broke my wrist actually." I say wincing at the pain.

"Ok, ok, calm down, i'll uh, take you to the hospital wing." Jacob says helping me up.

"Thanks, and that was not exactly the smartest idea mister!" I scold him like I do with my brothers

"I know, I know, it was stupid, sorry!" He says again.

I smile at how sorry he sounded, good, I hoped he learned his lesson!

At that moment Charlie rides up on a beautiful chestnut.

"I'm going to take her to the hospital wing." Jacob says to Charlie.

Charlie nods. "Ok, Cassie, I'm going to feel your wrist right now, it might hurt, but don't move!" Charlie orders me.

I stay rooted to the ground, even though the pain is unbearable.

"I'm no doctor, but I think it's broken, so yeah, go get it checked out, and say hi to Vicky for me!" Charlie says.

Charlie leads all of the horses back to the barn, while Jacob and I slowly walk back to the palace.

He helps me walk up the stairs, even though it wasn't really necessary, I mean, my legs were fine!

But his concern was sweet.

Suddenly though, I yearned for James, a lot, and that emotion was very strong.

And, I didn't really have much romantic feelings toward Jacob either, honestly? He was like a big brother to me.

Right now, I just had to focus on saving James, and then I'd ask Jacob to eliminate me, so James and I could be together.

When we get to the hospital wing, Jacob calls for a doctor, and a young one comes out.

"Hello your highness, and Lady Cassandra. My name is Dr. Davis. What can I do for you?" Dr. Davis asks.

"I think my wrist may be broken." I say.

He just nods and leads me over to a cot.

I sit down, and Jacob holds my other hand, how sweet.

Dr. Davis doesn't pry or ask how I was injured he just gets right work.

First I get an x-ray, and he pronounces it broken for sure. Jacob sighs and mutters sorry to me again.

I pat his shoulder, signaling that I didn't mind.

Afterwards, I get this blue cast on my arm, stopping just below my elbow, this time I sigh.

"You're lucky it wasn't your right arm," Dr. Davis remarks.

"Yeah." I say in agreement.

He hands me a bottle of pills for the pain and instructs me to take them 2 times a day.

"Ok, and thank you again Doc." I say.

He smiles, "Just come back if it hurts too much, and then again in a week or so, if you're still in the selection, of course." He says with a look at Jacob, who nods his head.

What did that mean? Was I going home soon, or staying?

Jacob's POV

This whole selection was so complicated. I mean I liked Cassie, but only as like a friend, not like the way I was developing feelings for Maureen and Ariel, who I really liked.

Cassie was great to be around, but I didn't exactly want to marry her, it just didn't feel right thinking about it.

I was probably going to have to eliminate her soon, right? Right.

After our hospital visit, where Cassie got a cast, I felt really bad about that, I dropped her off in her room, to get ready for dinner, and my other dates, which, truthfully? I was very excited about.

I picked up Lady Ashley in her room and we had a fun time. I arranged to have a private dinner in her room and we talked a lot. She was very nice, but it seemed like she tried to hard, still, she was better than some of the other girls.

After dinner, I decided to eliminate some girls: Trina, Addy and Cloe, who were very upset, just like the others I eliminated earlier.

Lady Lana was unbearable! I'd have to eliminate her soon, she was way too alluring. Did she think that just because she wore a size C bra that I'd pick her to be my wife right away!

Of course not!

* * *

Cassie's POV

It was almost 9:00, and so I was getting ready for bed. Vicky handed me my pain medication.

I swallowed them and made a face, at which Josie giggled. My maids were pretty shocked to see my cast, and so I had to recount the story to them.

And dinner! Oh dinner was unbearable! I had to leave early because of all of the questions and attention towards me!

"So," I say conversationally to Vicky, "I met Charlie today."

Vicky's face turns a deep red, "Oh?" She asks.

"Yeah, and he was very nice, why'd you keep it a secret?" I asked truly curious.

"Well, miss. nosy, if you must know, I was a four once, but when I married Charlie, I became a six, and so our marriage became a scandal in Angeles, and the Prince, who was friends with Charlie, got me a position as a maid here at the palace." Vicky says, "And I don't regret a second of it." She adds.

I could tell that she truly loved Charlie to lower herself to be with him.

A knock on the door jolts me back awake, as I was almost sleeping.

Kat jumps up to get it.

"Oh, Cassie, there's a note for you!" She trills.

I catch a glimpse of the carrier, it was Jillian!

Oh no! The rebels must need me to do something!

I shoo my maids away as they try to read the note, they probably assumed it was from Jacob.

Yes, I was right, it was from Devin, he wanted me to meet him in the gardens, right away.

I close my eyes, sighing inwardly.

"Girls, I'm feeling tired, I'm good for the night, i'll see you in the morning." I say yawning, for real though, I was tired.

Josie looks suspiciously at me and I look innocently at the younger girl. Shaking her head, she follows Vicky and Kat out, turning off the light switch as she left.

The moment they leave I throw a robe over my shorts and tank top and grab a pair of black socks, not wanting to go bare foot, but not wanting to wear heels.

I sneak out into the garden and find Jillian is already there, as well as Devin, as well as James and Sophie, both tied up. Jillian eyes my cast curiously and Devin outright laughs when he sees it.

James just looks worried about me, as usual.

"Glad you could join us princess!" Exclaims Devin happily.

"Princess?" I ask scowling.

"Well, don't tell me you don't know!" He says.

My scowl deepens.

"You don't!" He says shocked and gleeful.

"We figured you did, guess we were wrong." He says shrugging.

Huh, so they must not be associated with Cory, because Cory knows that I don't know the secret. Princess though? Was I related to the royal family and they just didn't tell me? I had to know!

"So!" Devin snaps. "I need you and Blondie to do something! I need you to slip a grenade into princess Johanna's room. She is coming back from Russia with the other princess tomorrow morning, and we want her gone." He says.

I gape at him horrified, as does Jillian.

"Remember, if you don't comply, well, poor James and Sophie." He says sadly.

"Ok, i'll do it." I say at last, "Can I have a private moment with James please?" I ask.

Devin smirks, "Sure, just don't get too intimate!" He says grinning as he hands me the grenade.

I duck my head, pretending to be embarrassed, and gives a few feet of room.

James looks at me confused.

I lean my lips to his cheek, "James," I whisper, slipping the knife that Jillian slipped me moments ago into his pocket, as well as the grenade.

His eyes widen and he is about to say something, oh no! He doesn't know about the listening device the put on me!

I quickly crush my lips to his.

It felt good, I think guiltily, kissing James again, this is what I was missing with Jacob, the romantic spark. When I pull back, James is looking at me baffled and I press a finger to his lips. His eyes widen again, this time in understanding, and he nods at me.

"I love you Cassandra Morris." He whispers.

And I you! I mouth at him.

Then Devin is next to us, pulling Sophie and him away. Jillian tilts her head in question and I nod. She slips her hand in mine and we walk back into the palace together.

I quietly slip into my room, praying that James and Sophie escape without injury, and praying that Princess Johanna and Princess Lindsey arrive at the palace safely.

**Yes, let's hope Princess Johanna and Lindsey arrive safely. Soooo!? What do you think? Do you think that James can get himself and Sophie out with a single knife! Let's hope! **

**Big hint for the secret that Cory won't tell her in the next chapter. Tell me your theories on what you think it is! You may be right! **

**Let me know your thoughts as usual, on the secret, and James and Sophie's escape chances, I love reading the reviews! **

**Until next time, which will probably be next weekend!**

**-ilona18**


End file.
